The Darkened Past
by ShadeShadow
Summary: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic...
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

Ok, I have been reading a few past tails fics and have found that only one or two have ever caught my attention, so I have tried my hand at one instead

Ok, I have been reading a few past tails fics and have found that only one or two have ever caught my attention, so I have tried my hand at one instead

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 1: **Sorrow

_Hope is all I have_

-- --

Rain poured from the sky, lightening illuminating the surrounding area while thunder rumbled ominously through the darkened skies.

Lightening flashed again illuminating the forest in a bright light dispelling the shadows if only for short second.

Another flash this time illuminating something that clearly was not the grass, leaves or common animals seen in this area of the forest.

Another flash, a rumble of thunder and it twitched awakening.

Breath blown out in a huff, mud covered fingers curled sharp nails resting lightly in a palm that drew itself clearly towards its mud covered body as well as other unmentionables.

Drawing its other hand and arm in, it slowly began to push itself up, quick breath belaying how painful this movement was.

Opening its eyes which were a dulled Sapphire usually sparkling with emotion were laden down with the hurt that its tormenters had put it through.

Digging sharpened teeth into its lip he moved slowly until he was sitting upright on his backside ears lain back, movement slowly coming easier as the rain washed away the mud and other things stuck on his body.

Looking around he dug into the mud and drew one, two objects from their prison pain once again making its acquaintance with his physique.

Panting tears running down his face silently he began to clear of the mud and the blood that was stained on his fur.

Soon enough though he began to shiver, sniffling as his nose became blocked up more and more from the cold he had been subjected to from his tormenters.

Once he got the two objects as uncovered as he could and most of the heavy mud off, he used a tree to slowly pull himself up, the healing gashes through his fur and on his skin splitting open once more staining his fur anew with the red colour.

Grimacing at the scent of his own blood no matter how dulled it was from the rain, he still pulled himself up determined to leave this part of the forest before the rain stopped and they all came back to finish the job they had begun.

Tears still falling silently no matter how much he wanted to cry out loud, he slowly let go of his support finally on his feet and began a swaying walk towards the other side of the clearing, instantly knowing what part of the forest he was in.

Coming out into the open fully it came apparent what he was, the two objects that he had cleaned off were actually two tails that swayed with his movements keeping him balanced on his bare feet as he padded across the slippery ground that was getting more and more wet.

Sapphire eyes glanced side to side, tiredness apparent within his shivering body as his ears that had finally perked upright drooped with the rain and the tiredness that was overtaking his form and more than likely giving him hyperthermia.

Breathing shakily his small body moving slowly into the dense foliage on the other side of the clearing, he soon was undercover the trees keeping a majority of the wetness from the heavens off his downtrodden features his muzzle pulled downwards in a frown of sadness.

Sniffling again pain becoming more and more apparent, he trundled along determined to make it to his current residence, his sense of survival overriding his usual fears of the night.

Ears now fully back with pain filled features focused on his path; he soon came to the opening in the bush that lead to his hidden home.

Moving through the tangle of bush he soon came into a completely dry area, soft mossy plants were placed together along with heather for a bed at the furthest part of his home while the other areas were split into more formal areas.

Right beside the entrance was where he doctored his own wounds, wrapping them with anything he had been able to steal from the town.

Along one of the walls was stacked all his little gadgets and gizmos that he had invented from scrap metal and other parts, fixing up items thought dead he had an array of items from common appliances to somewhat sizable items like toys.

There was another area for bathing was secluded around the corner of the tunnel of plantation making it possible for him to have privacy from anyone though he had not ever had anyone he trusted enough in his home.

The last area was his stock area that a river ran partly through, tying anything needed to be kept cold to ropes he put them in the water in specialty made gadgets that he had created to be waterproof but keep all his cold storage stuff cold enough.

Each allowed a different temperature keeping everything fresh until he needed it, Swallowing painfully and shaking his head at the taste of his own blood he moved over to the medical part of the den and began to wrap his own wounds, making sure to stitch up the worst lacerations, knowing they would be healed by the next day.

Finally finished he moved with stiffness and fatigue around the corner to the bathing area to get the blood and muck off his fur his skin itching with the dirtiness.

Finally clean after a harsh several moments when he had to bite into his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain, he soon had himself clean and finally frees smelling to his sensitive nose.

Looking up at his reflection in his broken mirror he had salvaged he looked upon himself with saddened Sapphire orbs.

His fur around the bandages and stitches was finally back to its yellow-orange colour and shone in the light as his tails flickered slowly behind him in a despondent way showing his real feelings all to clearly.

His chest fur was finally a white colour along with the ends of his tails, muzzle and paws, all four of them.

Sniffling his suddenly sneezed and coughed his body shaking, stopping after a short time he looked back upon his reflection and felt his ears and tails droop in sadness.

_Why could people not accept him the way he was? He could not see anything wrong other than an extra tail but that did not matter, after all his parents had told him that only the personality matters not the features and he took those words to heart._

Shaking his head at his reflection he turned away and moved back into the main area, going towards his sleeping area, he settled himself down his tails coming round to curl around his body to keep himself warm.

_What I would not do to have someone except me for the way I am? That is all I ask and hope for, but each year goes by and takes a little more of my hope. Please I don't know how much longer I can survive, I'm only 8 years old an orphan at that, please…_

Eyes drooping he slowly let himself drift off, the pain from his wounds becoming a fading memory as he slowly slipped off into sleep

_Just keep on hoping Mile's that is all you can do, just keep on hoping. _

And with that he was gone a plead drifting off into the air ready to become real though he did not know it.

-- --

_End Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Snarling he bared his fangs as he slowly stepped backwards, small rocks became displaced and fell down the cliff side

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

_**Thanks to:**_

CarleeAnnieLoL – I will not stop, just slow! It is taking me ages to get this one typed up. I'm not quitting. I didn't mean to make you cry it was not that bad was it?

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 2: **Anger

_Is Difference bad if you are feared?_

-- --

Snarling he bared his fangs as he slowly stepped backwards, small rocks became displaced and fell down the cliff side. His ears were laid right back, as his tails furiously thrashed back and forth.

Clawed paws were raised in front of him, in a warning to the ones in front of him that he would attack if approached. The fox that had been very cautious like the others soon got bold enough to move forward and attack the Kitsune.

Tail's growled audibly as he swiped at the fox, making the male swear as he dodged the others sharpened claws. Confident by the fox's action, the baboon and tiger also went to attack, hoping to either kill or knock the young Kit off the cliff.

Eyes widening at the sudden movement Tail's had no chance to move out the way and was knocked off the cliff, blood trailing from a gash in his side and stomach. Gasping mouth open wide Tail's was rigid with pain and shock at the situation his fellow peers had placed him in.

Then shaking his head he through himself forward in the air to turn face down towards the distant but quickly appearing forest floor. Letting his eyes slide shut he let his instinct take over, all his fear and fury faded away from his mind leaving him in a calm state of mind.

Then with a jerk he rose out of the serene peace he had found, Opening his eyes once more he felt them tear up from the pain where his tails grew from his backbone.

Looking backwards his mouth dropped as his eyes opened wide in astonishment, his tails, which he had though to be just a part of him, were spinning so fast that they were physixcally keeping him in the air.

Blinking in bewilderment he shut his jaw with a _snap_ as the pain became more pronounced and tiredness began to take over him as he stayed longer in the air. Also as he looked around, he could see he was slowly descending towards the distant ground.

Beginning to pant with the effort he tried to tip his body towards a ledge on the cliff he was coming to and was delighted to find he could direct his movements with how he tilted his legs and stomach. Grinning eyes alight with joy, he soon cam to a rest on the ledge and sat down with a _**thump**_.

Licking his lips he grimaced as he rubbed the base of his tails, the skin having tore and bled when hold his entire weight. Yawning he then took off the scrap top he had been wearing and ripped it up to use as bandages until he got back to his den and could patch up the wounds.

Then pain, roaring in agony Tail's reached back and touched the hilt of a dagger that had imbedded in his fur near the middle of his back. Snarling as tears fell unnoticed, he slowly pulled the poison tipped dagger out, blood running down his back and collecting on the floor at his feet.

Finally having the dagger out from his back, he turned his head to regard the three figures that he had forgotten, the wolf especially as he had another dagger that looked alike to the one in Tail's hand.

Growling Tail's took aim his eyesight beginning to weaver and flung the dagger at the wolf. His aim was true and hit the wolf right in the heart, red filmed his gaze the weakness that should have been running rampant through his body missing for the moment.

The cries of the two up the cliff was music to his ears, knowing he had taken down one of his tormenters, never would the wolf come to kill him again. Sneering in distant his earlier enjoyment forgotten, he jumped off the ledge and skidded down the rest of the way to the forest floor.

Landing in a crouch, he stumbled his eyesight even more fuzzy than the first time, snarling as he shook his head he ran into the undergrowth his body automatically knowing where to go to get to his territory.

Leaping through the branches of the trees he soon came to a clearing with many plants, jumping down he made his way to the lake side and went into the water. With a bleary gaze he searched for one specific plant that cured all poisons if eaten in its raw form.

Moving through the water he slipped on a rock and went down with a _yelp!_ flailing in the water for a couple of minutes he soon enough sat upright in the clear waters the plant he needed within his hand. Wheezing for air after the water he had taken down he trudged out of the lake to the side and sat down on the mossy ground wincing as his tails protested the movement.

Lifting the plant in his now shaking paws, he took it into make sure it was the right one. There were four petals on the plant and two leaves shaped in a club (think of the clubs of a pack of cards), the petals were pink and faded to the outside in a deep golden yellow.

Grimacing again his blue eyes he popped the plant into his mouth and screwed up his muzzle at the horrid taste of the thing. Chewing to make sure the effects would take place, he swallowed the whole lot shivers going down his spine as the taste seem to get worse when the plant was not in his mouth any longer.

Mouth open he let his tongue hand out the side of his mouth, eyes screwed up as he furiously rubbed with the back of his hand. Then yawning he let himself lie backwards. His eyes slowly closing as exhaustion set in, he let himself relax, feeling safe in this area as no-one from the town would come this far into the forest.

Shifting to his side he curled up and drifted off the wind blowing his fur softly almost like a caress of a mother.

_Soon…_

-- --

_End Chapter 2_

Hope you enjoyed that (Took me several time to find the right way to do this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: Wonder

Well the next chapter, I wrote this one when I was feeling pretty good. Nothing was on my mind and the story just flowed. So enjoy the chapter.

I'm trying to get these up weekly but don't be too expectant I have a lot of fics and I am trying to get them all done by the weekend if possible.

Well other than my rambling enjoy the chapter.

-

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 3: **Wonder

_Why do the bad overwhelm the good?_

-- --

_Lakeside, Next Morning…_

As he returned to consciousness his body's muscles cramped telling him how long he had been lying on the mossy ground. Groaning he stretched flinching as several of his bones cracked as they returned to full movement.

Ears twitching with the sound of cheerful voices he opened his blue eyes as stared in shock at the sight around him. Hundreds of flowers had opened around his position in the moss giving off a sweet fragrance that made him feel relaxed and comfortable.

Breathing in short bursts he lifted himself up slowly onto his hands and knees as he looked around, eyes wide to take in a scene he had never seen before. The cheerful sounds came again as he turned around slowly to not scare off whomever it was and looked in amazement.

Creatures he had never seen before only heard about were all around the lake diving in and out as well as flying above it. The sparkling waters perfect for these creatures to survive.

Swallowing in nervousness he made to get up when he was spotted, his still weakened form from the poison not moving as fast as he wanted. The creatures all rushed over in a chorus of happy clamourings, all quickly swimming, running or flying towards his position in the moss.

Eyes wide as they came towards him he ducked his head down, screwed up his face while curling into a frightened ball, the sudden rush of being too much for tail's fragile mind to handle at this moment in time.

Shaking in his cocoon for a long couple of minutes, he soon calmed down and became curious of the complete silence of the area. Uncurling he looked out from the shelter of his tails and was shocked to see the entire population in front of him.

Ears lay fully back on his head as he stared frightened out at the mass of creatures that had no name in his head. Breathing quickly he watched one approach with wide eyes, two large feet stopped in front of his tails while two arms reached up towards him from a small body.

The onion shaped head tilted to the side while the floating round ball bounced just above the creatures head and wide blue eyes stared sadly up at him. Then the mouth opened and a cooing sound came from it, a very familiar sound that the others copied becoming a very familiar sound he had heard once before.

Chao?

He did not move as he stared straight into those liquid eyes, the blue of them drawing him into the innocence displayed there. Pushing himself upright so his tails did not hide him as much he reached out slowly ready to snatch his hand back and touched the creature.

-- --

_An Hour Later…_

A bemused feeling went through him as he watched over the 'Chao colony' as he had named it. The instance he had began to stroke the young Chao he had felt strange, more complete perhaps.

His hand had not stopped moving over the head and wings of the little one in his lap as he looked protectively over what he was beginning to feel that was 'his'. No one knew where the colony was, no one knew it was here or the place would have been turned into a resort for the town to rank money in.

He bared his fangs in anger at the thought. It was a reason why the colony was so large, other areas of fresh water where the Chao had live had been turned into areas of usage by the council of the town's.

It made him feel sick that the people of the islands did not care what they did to the inhabitants; they destroyed and built in its place, producing pollution and decimating the area.

He had been lucky enough to live on a section of the island that catered mostly to woodland and forestry. Even though the townspeople tried to cut down the forest something seemed to re-grow the trees that had been cut the next day stopping the place being deforested.

He himself felt natural to this part of the woods and tried his best to protect it but at 8 years of age the townspeople had an advantage over himself and the very small creations he made.

Ears drooping he sighed while looking up at the canopy, eyes distant in thought until a touch to his paw shook him out of his thoughts, looking down he saw the Chao in his lap had been joined with another, both watching him with big blue eyes.

Slight smile on his face he slid his arms around them and stood up his mind set on forgetting the troubles of the townspeople and the forest for the moment. Running around the lake two laughing Chao in his arms and several flying Chao trying to catch him, he let himself go and be his age for that moment in time.

For what he did not know was the peace that he had found wound not last, a great evil would soon come upon the islands and cloak them all in darkness forever never to be seen again.

-- --

_End Chapter 3_

I want to ask you all what are the Zones that Tail's and Sonic go through? I need a reference to base certain parts of this story off. Any information would help like Zones in order, the names, what the Zones like etc. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: Anxiety

Well here's the next chapter all written out and ready for you. The next chapter is already being typed out so it should not be too long until Chapter 5 is out.

Thanks to:

Turbotails23 – I'll get on the changes in the future when a bit more of this fic has been developed, going back now and redoing it would stall me. But I will keep that in mind, enjoy the chapter

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 4: **Anxiety

_If I loose my path, will I loose my way?_

-- --

_Central City of Forested, Just before Sunrise…_

_Sometimes when he looked at other Mobians he felt very much slighted at their simplicity. Emotions ruled them while they forced down their instincts, hating that which they did not understand and fearing what was unknown._ His ears lay back against his head brows furrowed.

_They feared and hated him with all the emotions that they could handle. At first glance he looked very much like a normal fox but the colouring of his fur, eyes and his twin tails told another story._ His namesakes swayed back and forth behind him slowly while the white tips barely brushed the ground each time they lowered.

_Most foxes fur was actually dark in nature, a sure sign of their predatory natures as had been shown by his pursuers a day or so ago. No matter how much they held back their inner natures._ Legs dangled over the edge of the building from where he sat on the edge, the distance to the ground not fazing him in the least.

_But the creatures he had come across the other day had been unexpected, never had he guessed he would find the purest beings that were only known in myth and legend. The beings of chaos created in the beginning of time to balance the darkness and light, that is what they were and he should know his fur had been on edge most of the time he had been around the innocent creatures._ Eyelids slipped over blue eyes as he leaned his head back, the light wind cool on his skin.

_Though when he though back on it, he may have found the colony due to his more feral nature, his instincts more or less controlled him saving his hide many a time the other tried to kill and maim him. Though the glowing rock shaped like an oversized emerald had something to do with it, glowing softly with a bluish hue. For when I found this Emerald the energy it gave off seemed to interact with something inside me, it was strange but I felt the safest I have ever been._ Breathing deeply in he let it out in a slow breath hands braced behind him to hold his weight as he opened his eyes once more.

_The others he had noticed wore clothing over their furred bodies, even though all Mobians were given natural coverings of fur most still tired to cover up their true selves. He found it painful to know he was one of the few that still held onto his natural roots by not wearing constraining clothing._ Looking over towards the horizon he could see the sky lighten, the sun beginning to rise and was taken away by the beauty of it. For a long couple of seconds his thoughts went still as he took in the breathtaking sight of the rise of the day.

_He wondered sometimes what his parents would have been like, even his siblings as fox/Kitsune families always had a large bunch of children at any one time so no-one was ever left alone. But the only thing he could remember was the sound of a figure singing, a cold tear that dripped down his cheek and then being alone with the fear and hatred of all around him._ Sighing he looked towards the ground as the early risers began to do their normal everyday jobs and routines.

_He knew he was not from around these parts or even part of the islands at all, the reason he knew this is that he had listened to a couple of adults speaking of him being washed up upon the shores and no-one wanting to adopt the 'cursed' young child. In-fact the reason they fear me? All because of a prophecy that they have hidden within the ruins in the temple at the centre of the island._ His ears drooped as his eyes dropped to his lap, his tails stilled almost completely still twitching slightly as they lay against the ground.

_I know one day I will steal that prophecy and find out what it reads, with only vague clues from the conversations of the adults I know that it originated from the people of the Echidna's a lost civilisation that I am beginning to suspect exists or did exist. In-fact from my research the fabled 'Floating Island' may be where the prophecy originated._ His lips tightened as his brow furrowed his thoughts turning faster every moment as he start6ed to place facts into their proper positions.

_If this is so then most likely someone stole the scroll and brought it to the island. If this is so then someone may have orchestrated the whole scenario, the scroll finding its way here, the death of my kind and my abandonment on this island to the cruel Mobians within._ His reflex to this news was a slight clenching of his hands against the stone of the roof, leaving furrows where his claws had dug in showing the strength he kept hidden.

_The truth? I am terrified out of my mind, I have been for years ever since I had been driven out of company of my own species. It hurts to be alone, hated for something you can't control. 'Monster' they call me 'Freak' it hits me deep inside and I've always hoped someone would say a kind word or give me a friendly glance. But my hopes are fading, slowly I loose courage that I have within and that terrifies me all the more. I just hope that I can keep going or I really will end up dead one day._ Shaking his head he gets up, his tails giving him easy balance on the edge as he stared downwards at the Mobians on the ground before turning away and beginning to walk over to the stairway to get to the ground, his ears still laid agents his head.

_Sometimes I do wonder why I try. Why my inner light dies a little more each day…_

-- --

_End Chapter 3_

Well hope you enjoyed that.

I need help with something else:

I need to know the ages of any characters you can think of, especially Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Robotnik and many others. Main reason I'm typing out two other story's one from Sonic's beginning and the other from Knuckle's (Which won't come in until I get to the Angel Island arc)

Also I need to know what was Robotnik's name before he turned evil? What was Sonic's home before he became the supersonic hero he is? Lol appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Fury

Thank you for everyone who gave me the ages and names of the characters it helps a lot with some of the things I had gotten stuck on.

Oh I have also been doing some drawing of Title pages for the chapters. I have up to chapter 4 done. Chapter 1 has been coloured & uploaded on my deviantart account. Here's the link to the picture, just take out the spaces:

sephrothlay . deviantart . com/art/Tdp - Ch1 – Title – Page - 92871758

-

Thanks To:

ShadowDragon07 – I tried to e-mail you and don't know if you got it. But more information would be helpful or even the web address. It all comes in handy and it will help. Thankyou.

-

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 5: **Fury

_Why do I Feel like Something Dark is Inside me?_

-- --

_Outer City of Forested, midday…_

Stepping backwards his hands curled into fists he glared at the Mobians who had surrounded him, sneers and taunting looks upon their faces. Snarling lips lifted off his teeth, his tails thrashing side to side in aggravation at the situation, blue eyes watched coldly as one of the many spoke up

Ears were lain back as he stepped back again at the chanting that arose, all showing one thing they would normally never let out, bloodlust. Glancing side to side he decided to take a chance and rushed straight at a female duck who shrieked loudly, making him wince as it gained in volume as he jumped clear over her crumpled form.

Realising their prey was escaping the mob as one turned and ran after him as he darted down the empty street. Chants of 'Kill the Demon' sounded in the air as he fled for his life.

Darting down an alleyway he jumped over trashcans and boxes, a clear sign how much the human world was overtaking the anthro one. Fleeing round another corner he lent up against the wall as he breathed quickly, his burst of energy dwindling as his young body was reaching its limits.

'_If only I was older!_' He snarled quietly in anger as he leaned up against the wall and peaked back down the way he had come, only to curse to himself as he saw several of the 'tougher' looking boys and adults come around the corner of the alley.

Quickly he moved back into the alley he was in at the moment, one hand rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way out. Looking around himself he cursed even more, the lack of time spent in the city had caused his sense of direction to loose its reliability, for he was standing in a dead end.

"Damn it…" It was whispered as his ears flicked to and fro with each idea that came foreword and was discarded.

He knew he could not use his tails as he was still building up the muscle tone and flexibility after near enough loosing use of them altogether the last time he had tried to use them.

**Flashback - The Lakeside**

He was breathing quickly as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, the climb having worn him out more than he thought it would. Legs dangling over the branch's side he stayed there for a good five minutes, letting him gain back his energy to see if his exercise routine had done any good.

Finally feeling somewhat refreshed he slowly moved himself so he was standing upright on the thick branch. Gripping the trunk somewhat tightly he looked carefully over the edge, Tail's eyes went wide as he saw how far he had come.

Breathing quickly he closed his eyes and then reopened them, making himself face the long drop to the lake below. Shaking his head furiously, ears flapping, he made himself get over the fear and let go of the tree, slowly walking to the end of the branch.

Getting there, his whole body shaking made him give a small smile at his own accomplishment, balancing himself on the tip of the branch he began to wind up his tails, slowly at first but faster and faster.

Then making sure his tails were going at the quickest speed they could, he jumped off the edge of the branch.

At first he fell quite quickly but his tails soon slowed him down and even stopped him in midair. Grinning a full fanged grin he looked around form his new vantage point ears perked fully foreword in joy.

Deciding to try moving, he tilted his legs and stomach, moving foreword everything seemed to be going well…

…when suddenly a sharp pain so excruciating, like nothing he had ever felt came from his tails and then his whole backside went numb. Looking over his shoulder Tail's eyes widened terrified to see his own two tails limp, hanging as if they did not belong to him.

His body plummeted, turning his attention back foreword he waved his arms and legs uselessly, trying to stop himself from ending in a messy death. It seemed like he was going to crash into the lake at an unforgiving speed, when another sharp pain originated from his tails and they began to spin again.

At this he body jerked in the air stopping for a brief second, enough to slow himself down as he fell into the lake with a 'SPLASH!'

**End Flashback**

Ever since then he had to carefully use his tails until they got used to his weight and height. Sighing he shook his head knowing it was no time to reminisce as the footsteps of the Mobians came closer and closer to his only hiding place.

In increasing panic he tried anything to get out but it was useless, they were too quick and soon spotted his form as they rounded the corner. Sneers on their faces they advanced, all sorts of weapons in their hands from chains to pieces of wood with the nail still attached, all sharp and all dangerous.

Crying out they converged on him not giving an inch as his cries ands screams for help went unanswered under their sneering and jeering faces.

-- --

_Outer City of Forested, half an hour later…_

He limped as fast as he could, his right hand slug across his stomach as he tried to keep the blood inside. Red ran from his forehead his ears completely back in a terrified way, as lips were lifted of clenched fangs, blood staining the usually white teeth.

His tails dragged on the ground behind him, leaving a bloody trail that the Mobians were following to finish the job. Tail's having escaped by a chance of luck made them furious and they pursued him relentlessly through the city, though it looked as though Tail's was going to get to the safety of the forest first.

One eye was partially shut as blood oozed from a cut that near enough could have blinded him in one eye. His other arm moved stiffly, burses already showing up through the fur in many places, as well as many small cuts and welts.

Panting through a bloody nose he pushed himself through his exhaustion to get to the forest he could feel calling to him, as well as the terror of hearing the Mobians behind him get closer and closer.

He had never feared them before, for they had not damaged him as badly as he was at this moment in time. Panting he stopped leaning against a wall, cries of satisfaction were heard that he had stopped soon turned to terror as a shadow was cast over the city.

Wondering what got even the Mobians riled up made him straighten as he looked around. Seeing the ones who had been chasing him looking up into the sky in terror, he turned to look and was struck not by terror but by awe.

A huge battleship with loads of ships alongside it was gliding over them; the main battleship was a reddish colour and shined in the sun. Gun turrets were stationed at every available surface gleamed in the light mesmerising him.

But what caught his attention the most was the logo on the side, a face was either painted or plated into place was a black colour, shaped like an egg with a moustache across the middle sticking out each side. Two circles, which were white, connected in the middle were above the moustache white several bars, vertical and coloured white too, seemed to make up the teeth.

It was quite an imposing picture, but Tail's only felt gratitude as he looked back at the Mobians who had been chasing him were still staring up at it in fear their bodies shaking. Taking this chance he limped away not knowing how much his life would change with the appearance of that ship or the trouble it would cause to his already shaky life.

-- --

_End Chapter 5_

_-_

Well things are really going to start heating up now. But no Sonic yet that has yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

Ok first I have written the first of a couple of companion pieces to this fiction, it is called 'Protector of the Innocent'. It reflects on another characters point of view so it many be beneficial to read.

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

The darkened past

Chapter 6: Fear

What is the Reason for the Evil that Exists?

-- --

One Week Later, Lakeside…

The distant sound of explosions was the first thing he heard, the second was the crying of the Chao which had huddled around his curled up form. Ears twitching he lifts his head as he surveys the little creatures.

Nose twitching he lifts his head and instantly is drawn to the plume of smoke that has risen above the tree line. Eyes narrowing he curls his tails around the Chao protectively, his instincts coming to the fore to protect his pack first and check on the situation second.

For since the Chao had accepted him into their colony he had set himself as protector of the Garden, keeping away the mobians that would want to harm and even kill the little creatures.

Using his newly found ability in plant manipulation, he hid the entrances to the Garden and made sure to keep an eye if any of the mobians came close when patrolling the perimeter.

Though he knew he could not move at the moment, the wounds he had been given by the people had lingered, unlike his normal accelerated healing this time it had not kicked in and the gash in his stomach had become infected overnight.

Shifting he hisses through his teeth, eyes clenching reflectively as he held a hand against the wound. Pain radiated out from his stomach across the rest of his body, keeping him motionless. Hearing the worried 'Chao's' he forced himself to reopen his eyes and looked down upon the small creatures.

The blue eyes of the Chao looked up at him both questioning and worried, he smiled slightly, though it came out more as a grimace. Cooing in worry a couple of the adult Chao flew off to the water while some others went to specific destinations. All bringing back different herbs and plants, bewildered he watched in silence his tails now curled about himself and the youngest of the Chao.

Soon enough a load of herbs and plants had been gathered and the Chao, using rocks purified by the cleansed waters they began to mash together the plants and drain the liquid into a bowl shaped rock. Ears lay partially backwards as he watched, but soon enough the little ones distracted him from what the adult Chao were doing and he smiled at the little ones antics.

Distracted at the Chao he was surprised when he heard one of the Chao chirp at him to get his attention. Ears perked he turned to look at them and was surprised to see each of them holding a large leaf with a dark green coloured paste. Nose wrinkling at the smell he leans back shaking his head to get the scent out of his nostrils.

Smiling the Chao moved foreword holding the leaves up in their paws, startled he leaned back his right hand having relaxed in its hold of his wound and pain radiated from the area. He snarled, ears against his head his concentration fully on the agony running through him.

Then the pain was numbed, coolness radiated out from where the wound originated and he gasped in shock and relief. Eyes opening he looked downwards and was surprised to find the dark green paste had been lathered over the wound. Nose wrinkling at the scent he looked around and saw the Chao looking hopefully and slightly fearful of his reaction, Tail's smiling gratefully gave a nod in response and the Chao sung happily fluttering around the Garden in reaction.

Grinning at the cheerful mood of the little ones he got up and went to look for some bandages to wrap around the wound so the paste would not be disturbed. For he knew this would be the only help he would get as none of the mobians would lift a finger to heal him.

-- --

Emerald Hill, The Forest of the Aquatic Ruins, One hour later…

Gripping the branch above him he stared out in shock with a high dose of fear as red flames lit the sky as another explosion shook the land. Taking in a shaky breath he carefully brushed aside the leaves of the branch he was holding on to as he looked towards the nearest city to Forested.

He knew in the direction he was looking there was the Aquatic Ruins that were thought to have either been an Echidna or Kitsune city and beyond that Hill Top where several cities were based, one of them a main branch that supplied items of food and drink to Forested and the others around it.

But from what he could see, the city had been under attack and taken over some days ago. Smoke was still rising from the usually crystal green walls, but not as much as many of the outer cities, this clearly showed how far in this new invader had gotten. Brows furrowed as he calculated the distance between the outer cities, the Aquatic Ruins and the forest of Emerald Hill and realised if nothing was to be done, the whole island would be taken over in matter of weeks.

Sighing his shoulders drooping, he shifted round to slide down the bark of the tree towards the ground when the sounds of machinery came to his sensitive ears. Curious and cautious about this new sound in the usually tranquil forest he turned around and gazed out as far as he could.

Black metal gleamed in the distance, squinting he could not see any further and knew he was going to have to go take a look, after all it was just on the other side of the Forest. Nodding to himself he let go of the bark and ran towards the edge of the branch, winding his tails up he jumped into the air hoping against hope, that his tails would keep him flying this time.

For once his wish came true and he was hovering in the air, the exercises having strengthened his muscles a great degree. Smirking to himself he tilted his legs and stomach and was off towards the black object, curiosity in mind.

-- --

Edge of the Forest…

His body was shaking with exhaustion as he slowly got lower and lower towards the tree line. He was panting his eyesight blurring as fumes from the massive black building made them water. Coughing time to time from the pollution the place was giving out was also sapping his strength and finally he alighted on a branch, gripping the bark of the tree with a tight grip.

After five minutes he got some of his breath back, though he found it hard to breathe with the obnoxious smoke, blinking rapidly to clear his eyesight he gasped in horror and shock. Trees all around him were either dying or were dead; some had been chopped down while others had fallen apart.

Shaking his head he let go of the bark and was fearful when it crumbled from where he had held it and a black liquid oozed out from the gaping hole. A small moan of disgust came from him and Tail's leaped off the branch, glad he was only a short way off the ground, though it was no different that the trees but much worse.

All wildlife was dead, anything that had grown had either died or mutated to survive. Black strings of tar and oil covered the earth as more of the oozing black liquid seemed to move around as though alive. Grimacing in disgust he lifted a foot that was covered in the oil and tar, his fur having stuck together in clumps and gone hard.

He held a hand over his nose the smell getting to him as his attention shifted from the ground to the building in front of him. Black metal rose up as high as he could see, chimneys spewed black smoke into the air as other pipes close to the ground let that black stuff, flow into the water contaminating it.

Metal panels formed a bridge to the entrance, that massive doors block allowing no-one inside or out. Tail's contemplated about trying to find a way inside, when he caught the sounds of fearful voices and several people crying. Deciding to investigate he darted behind one of the long metal girders that held up the bridge and peaked around it.

His eyes widened as he saw something that he had never seen before, metal beings built to human size with arms and legs. Both the toes and fingers were curved in sharp claw like shapes, the head was a rounded shape with one lens as the eye. Dark grey coloured they showed an imposing sight, but what frightened him more was what he saw behind the strange beings. Several mobians were chained up, being led to the building he was hiding by, all species had been forced together.

"No please let me go!" His ears perked at the sound as he alighted on a female rabbit that was desperately tugging on the bonds that held her, her yellow fur slicked with dirt, grime and sweat. The metal being ignored her and sped up forcing her to lose her footing and slide along the unforgiving ground.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" An adult male brown monkey had decided to speak up next and soon enough all the voices of the mobians captured began to fire questions at the metal beings, wanting answers for the reason why they were doing this.

The metal beings still ignored their captives and forced them to walk up the metal walkway to the doors ahead which had begun to open. This sound drew everyone's attention and all eyes were riveted on the opening that was appearing, the metal monsters having stopped at last.

But what stepped out was something out of a nightmare and for the first time in his life Tail's felt a bone chilling fear settle in as he froze. For out of the doors stepped, not another metal monster like the ones that had the mobans at hand but a metal being of mobian height.

Everything was metal, the lens glowed red, the ears turned into sharpened spikes that could pierce flesh and bone, hands transformed into drill shapes and had numerous spikes upon them as a threatening feature and many times more dangerous when in use. The tail which once round was now just a ball of mini spikes connected by a metal chain that was looped around the metal beings waist.

This being which was a metal monster had once been a mobian like the rest of them, had been turned into nothing more than a killing machine and in showed in the cruel looking features, from the sharp teeth to the red glowing lens. Tail's took in a shaken breath his body not moving as the nightmare moved out of the opening and was replaced by another, a fox this time.

Screams and roars of terror and anger came from the captives as they tried to both flee and attack the metal beings. While all this was going on a camera with wings came fluttering to the door and a voice came from it cool and calculated.

"Shut them up, I care not how. But don't damage them too much. That is an order my Worker Bots." The metal mobians having given the order advanced on the captives, ready to do their bosses bidding.

Tail's had finally shaken himself out of his stupor at this time and was watching the situation, making sure not to let himself loose to the fear again. Even though it was deep routed to his very being, he had decided to turn it to anger and rage at the one having done this to fellow mobians.

Eyes narrowing he reached down and picked up a couple of rocks in one hand, gripping the panels he was able to reach a considerable height and took aim at one of the metal beings guarding the mobians. Throwing it, it bounced off the head of the bot. Immediately all the metal beings began to scan the area, when 'CRASH' another rock hit right in the lens this time, destroying the metal being as that was where the power originated from. It crashed to the ground while another rock hit the side of one of the other metal beings.

Tail's had to duck as a shower of bullets passed close over where he had just moved down from, panting with the effort he moved his arm back again and through it, hitting another in the lens once more and destroying that one as well. The voice which had been calm before was now shouting angrily down the speaker in the flying camera wanting the 'pest' found and dealt with.

Tail's grinned as he reached to get another rock when his hand met nothing, looking down his eyes widened at the sight of all the rocks having gone and himself with nothing to retaliate with. It was because of this that a stray shot skimmed his arms, made him loose his grip with a loud yelp, having to use his tails to keep himself from plummeting to his death.

He looked around at the metal beings that were shooting at his flying form and darted away, eyebrows furrowed as he went his fastest speed, the cries and screams of fellow mobians fading away. The heavy footfalls of the metal beings could be heard clearly and soon enough he alighted on the ground knowing he could not go any further without resting the abused muscles of his tails.

Running as fast as he could, he soon adopted to four paws and sped through the forest, the blackened branches soon turned to green and plants and animals became abundant. Soon enough the metal beings could not follow and he listened carefully as the footsteps faded away.

A hand was on his chest as he walked through the forest, breathing quickly as he tried to regain his energy. Ears drooped as he slowed at the edge of the forest and sank down to rest against a tree, just inside the line of the grove.

He felt himself relax though the bone set fear would not leave, hugging himself he curled his tails around himself and tired to forget the horrific thing he had seen not long ago.

Though what caught his attention through the chirping of the birds and other animals was the spluttering of an engine. Eyes furrowing Tail's got up and moved to the tree line, looking out to see if there was anything causing the noise.

At first he could see nothing but soon enough a red object came into view. It came closer and closer and Tail's could finally see what it actually was, a bi-plane that looked badly beat. The engine had smoke coming from it as the whole plane was shaking like crazy, moving from one side to another in a effort to keep the dying plane on a steady course.

Tail's eyes had gotten wide as the plane coughing and spluttering came in for a real bumpy landing, sending sand and water everywhere in the process. Coughing to himself as he rubbed his eyes, Tail's glanced back out at the new addition to the islands and was started to see someone so unlike to the other mobians around.

The being was a hedgehog, that was at least a head taller that himself. Blue coloured quills were quite windblown but seemed to suit the guy as trainer clad feet moved the being away from the plane. Bright Green eyes the same colour as Tail's emerald surveyed the land and gloved hands were handing at the beings side.

Ears perked foreword as the being tilted his head, then with a smirk seemed to disappear as the plants on the left of Tail's swayed as something really fast went by, or so he thought from the wind that occurred from the path the other took.

Eyes wide Tail's moved out of where he had hid and looked in the direction the other had went, wondering who the person was and why they had come to Westside Islands.

-- --

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Hostility

This chapter gave me nightmares for the last couple of days until I got it written up, hopefully I can get some peace tonight.

-

**Warning**: Blood, death of creatures, bloody scenes, light swearing. If you are squeamish wait until the next chapter and I will do a brief summery if someone asks it off me.

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 7: **Hostility

_When the pack is dead, the last has to avenge them_

-- --

_Inside the Forest to the Hidden Chao Garden…_

He walked slowly back towards the Chao Garden deep in thought, questions about the new arrival swirling through his mind. His body moved automatically quiet across the branch and leaf ridden ground, not a sound in his wake to show his passing.

His body knew automatically where to go since making his home with the little prankers, knowing they would have something in store for him when he had returned. A hand lifted brushing aside the vines hanging in his way, as he stepped over a log upon the earth lightly walking over the top as though he weighed nothing at all. His thoughts ran ragged as they chased themselves, but one thing stood clear within his mind among all the questions and theories. No matter who this Hedgehog was he would not want to associate himself with a two tailed freak of nature who did not belong.

Stopping he sighed his shoulders drooping along with his ears as he seemed to shrink slightly, the earlier gained confidence now gone once more. Shaking his head hard enough to make his ears flap he pushed himself up and went to take a step foreword when the quietness around him finally caught his attention. Ears were pricked foreword in an effort to hear the creatures around him, very unnatural in the quietness penetrating the stillness.

A fear broke into his mind as he darted foreword, taking to the branches to pass unseen and unheard by anyone in front. Racing as quick as he could he soon came to the hidden pathway to the Garden to the Chao. Dropping down he lifted his head to dart in when the sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold.

The trees and bushes around the entrance to the Chao garden had been burnt and torn apart, the rock entrance that should only be able to be opened by the Guardian of the Garden was reduced to rubble and the green crystal destroyed. A cry of anguish came from his throat as he slowly moved foreword when he tripped over some upturned earth.

Getting up upon his hands hand knees he looked around to find why the normally unnaturally smooth ground was so uneven, when the sight that met his eyes he realised the danger that had come here. A footstep he had tripped into, one at least twice his body length and one body length wide. Indents were cast across the whole print and as he looked another was further on, but inside the tunnel this time.

Shaking his head an involuntary tear running through his fur, he scrambled up onto his feet and ran as fast as he could through the tunnel entrance, eyes were wild with many emotions as his ears were against his heed. Recklessly darting through the familiar through the mountain trail, he saw more devastation throughout the whole area.

Despair raced thorough him as he saw a light ahead and the rubble that littered the bottom of the exit to the Garden. The crystals that protected the Chao were smashed into millions of fragments, the crystal caves that had been hidden for century's was now destroyed completely and taking the protective energy of Chaos with them. Swallowing he hurried to the exit and climbed up the short slope to meet the most destructive scene he had yet to see.

He was numb, nothing let in his bowl of emotions as he gaze across the work of someone who had orchestrated this. Blood had splattered the moss covered ground flicky's and other animals limp with slashes across their tiny bodies. The moss was died red and the water stained with the lifeblood of hundreds of creatures that had been slaughtered. Chao were among them, dead as the rest with more personal damage done, shot wounds and arrow bolts littered their tiny bodies.

His breath came in quick pants the scent of copper coming to him, slowly he walked foreword and slid down to sit next to one of the Chao who had a pure look of horror on its tiny face before its destruction. Reaching out he slid the eyelids over the glazed orbs and rested his hand upon its head, the soft short fur silky under his hand even with the blood coating the pure white and blue colouring.

He gazed out into nothing trying not to think at all, the shock to fresh to close to the surface, enough for one more push to crack the already fragile hold Tail's had over his sanity. Taking in a deep breath he coughed from the overpowering smell of the dead, eyes watering he uncurled himself from his hunched position and sat up arms limp at his sides.

He gritted his teeth making sure not to cry and put his hands on the ground to boost himself upright when the ominous sound of metallic footsteps could be heard, the booming sounds from the other side of the lake came closer and closer. Silently Tail's hands spread levering himself upright slowly in to a crouching position. His ears twitched as they moved in the direction of the footsteps and soon enough a metallic giant came into view.

It was the height of three fully grown mobian men and its width was of two creating an imposing metal monster. It was built in the shape of a human except it has four legs, two of which that were being used to walk and the other two were folded into the torso clearly a weapon if the sickly yellow glow did not give them away. It had a pair of hands if they could be called that, claws were where finger would be and along the arms were tentacles used to hold prisoners, 3 on each arm.

On the back from where he could see were a pair of wings used for jet planes, something Tail's had only read about in old books thrown away. Beneath these was a set of two lizard like tails with spikes along the whole edges, making it a very dangerous weapon. It head was as a humans with red lens to scan the area and green ones to target its enemy, it's ears were communication devices that clearly were in contact with whoever its master was.

He took all this in within a couple of seconds his mind cataloguing the information at the back of his mind, shifting he went to crawl away when one of the tentacles moved foreword and he could see what was now being held. A Chao was in its grip crying out terrified high pitched wails and cries, it could only be a recently born one at least and Tail's watched with his pulse pounding behind his eyes as the Chao was held out in-front of the monster.

The other arm not tangled with any prisoners moved foreword and transformed into a platonic blaster, Tail's eyes went wide as a soundless cry leapt from his throat as he darted foreword, but luck was not on his side as he slipped in the congealed blood on the ground and fell on his front scraping himself quite badly on the rocks uprooted by the monsters heavy footsteps. As he stopped sliding he heard the sound of the blaster click just before it fired and he struggled upright his head lifting up just in time to see the blaster fire.

His eyes were the widest that they had ever gone as he watched the heat of the laser blast shoot out of the barrel, it was like he was moving slowly as h got to his feat in desperation to save the only creature to ever except him. Tail's blue eyes looked over at the Chao and caught its gaze, it smiled at him tears streaming from its face just before the fiery blast hit. His mouth opened in horror and disbelief as his mind went round in circles, something cracking in the back of his mind as the scream of the Chao was let out into the air before it blew apart, blood, organs, bone and muscle splattering across the ground.

He had gone completely still eyes still staring in the direction the Chao had been as he heard something smash in the back of his mind. Darkness swarmed his senses as he panted breath seeming short, swallowing he held the howls of utter devastation down in his throat as he tried to clear his mind but the image stayed of the Chao being torn to pieces.

Tears trickled uncontrolled down his cheeks, hands clenched at his sides as he tried to keep his anger in check as the monster began to scan the area with a red beam starting on the furthest side. Bowing his head eyes closed, body shaking he sniffed a chocked whimper that was stifled in his throat. The dark presence in his mind seemed to move closer wrapping him in darkening warmth as whispers came to him.

(_Let me help_) He did not listen though his shaking got worse

(_Take revenge_) Falling to his hands and knees he shook his head tears splattering onto the blood ridden ground.

(_Open your eyes!_) Startled he did just that and was sickened to see he was in front of the corpse of the Chao he had closed the eyes of

(_See what has happened?_) He did not move as his eyes took in the Chao and recognised it as one of the few that helped take care of his wounds a few days past

(_Doesn't this deserve justice?_) His eyes moved down to the Chaos little hands and he was shocked to see one of the same plants held in its paws as though it had been collecting them for when he got back

(_Don't they deserve peace?_) Left blood covered hand reached up to his own stomach and touched the paste that was beginning to flake off

(_Will you not take the life of the monster in return?!_) His hand came to his face and he stared at the green flakes, the same colour as the leaves of the trees that had been torn apart

(_Is it not worth it?_) Blood covered fingers tensed as then curled into a fist as tears fell onto his hand, as all his negative emotions began to overload each other while blue eyes that were slowly darkening seemed to flash with something unknown.

(_Take what is rightfully yours!_) Standing up he faced the monster that had just caught him on its scanner and instantly began lumbering over.

:Priory One – Capture all living inhabitants and dispose of them successfully: Tail's lips curled from his teeth as he growled his right hand curling into a ready position to use his claws while the other was held against his chest, the plant held within.

(_Destroy it!_) The voice was laughing as Tail's narrowed his eyes at the monster, his left hand let the plant go and it fluttered to the ground, unknowingly setting his course different to what could have been.

(_Do it now!_) He crouched all four paws upon the ground as his tails gave him balance as he circled the monster, a tiny amount of redness was apparent in his eyes as his fur coat began to darken as his emotions reached their boiling point. One small push and he knew something would happen that he would have no control of, but he did not care he wanted this monster dead for what it had done to the family he had created.

Shifting he moved into a leaping position and went to attack when he felt the energy's of a very familiar object reacting to him, looking downwards in surprise he spotted the green emerald, tilting his head but not taking his gaze of the approaching monster that was only a short distance to him he plucked the emerald from its space in-between two rocks.

There was an instant reaction as dark energy's spilled from the emerald twining into him, he screamed from pain, horror and surprise as he felt something give way. The voice was laughing its tone having gotten darker and the last thought in his mind was 'the hell what the heck I got myself into?' before he fell into darkness. While on the outside red eyes flashed open as a dark smirk came upon the creatures face before it attacked.

-- --

As he awoke the first thing that he felt was the blinding pain that radiated from ever potion of him, the second thing that registered was the copper flavour in his mouth grimacing he spat it out while opening his eyes slightly wincing at the bright light. Blinking to clear his gaze of the black spots he slowly sat up and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.

He was startled to find something warm trickling down his hands and covering him, bringing his hand back foreword he sucked in a breath at the blood dripped paw that was raised to his eyes. Looking at the other he gave a cry of disbelief as both were soaked throughout in the red liquid, shaking his head in disbelief he tried to think back to why he was as covered as he was but nothing came to mind.

His ears drooped as the memory of the massacre of the Chao and animals came to mind and he knew he would have to do something about it, tears gathered as he got up onto his feet but he was surprised to feel something fall off his tails. Turning slightly he saw the same emerald that he had picked up before, crouching he tilted his head nervious about grabbing it. Extending a hand he brought it just over the emerald and hesitated before dropping his hand onto the gem.

He was surprised that nothing had happened other than the gem feeling slightly warm as a positive feeling came from it, shaking his head in confusion as he wiped away the tears getting his face even more smeared up with the congealed blood. Sighing he reached back and in a pouch that hung above his tails, he placed the gem inside knowing no-one would know it was there due to the material being the exact shade of his fur.

Sniffing then growling in frustration at himself for the tears, he stalked foreword up the embankment and gave a shocked look to the sight that met his eyes. The monster had been torn to pieces; wiring littered the ground some of it sparking as various components of the monster were spread about the field. Most of the corpses were torn even more apart and the moss was died such a deep red that it almost seemed natural.

He fell to his knees with a thump and felt something building, he hunched foreword but could not hold it and rearing backwards both hands held at the side of him as he roared, his depression, helplessness, despair, hatred, fear and loneliness echoed over the island.

It made many mobians stop in surprise as they all listened to the mourning sound, some even falling to tears, even several other figures stopped to listen, one giving a evil smirk as he walked down a corridor of metal a cardkey held in one hand. In another part of the island a blue hedgehog heard the cry and instantly felt a connection, ears lay back as he looked up into the black clouded sky that rumbled ominously. Making a decision he turned around and ran back the way he came a decision on mind.

He felt it taper off as he slumped in place eyes looking dejectedly at the ground, he did not move as thunder sounded before the first downpour in months washed through the island. Tears mixed in with the rain and he pretended that no blood was upon the grass, bodies lying torn up or that tears were running down his face. Stumbling to his feet he staggered towards the exit of the Garden, just wanting to get away to hide so his misery would be in the sanctuary of his den.

But he soon was stopped as the ground blew up underneath him and chucked him across half the clearing, clearing the red lake before coming to a crushing stop on his stomach. Coughing he pushed himself up onto hands and knees, his ears limp in his pain not only from earlier but with his more recent pains combined. He whined as he stood up and the world tilted making him totter in one direction and then the other as he tried to find his bearings a headache pounding his skull.

Another blast caught his square in the chest and through him back again, this time only going a quarter of the way. He pushed himself up from lying on his back gritting his teeth as a snarl worked its way free. Opening his closed eyes he focused his energy and soon enough his swaying vision settled enough for him to glimpse the being attacking him.

Before his was a squad of the worker bots from before but with one difference the grey colouring had red stripes around the joins and a couple of normal small sized blaster that the police force used were attached to their shoulders. Fear crept into him and he tried to get up but found most of his energy spent, the adrenalin from when he could not see had run out. He watched as one of the beings came foreword and raised its hand the spikes clearly aimed down at him as he struggled to pull himself way, only finding he was only moving inches.

A cry scraped his throat as with the last of his energy he curled up into a ball, his tails only seen as the hand of the being came down to slice him in half. But all heard was the sudden smash of one metal being crashing into another as smug laughter penetrated the air. Uncurling slightly he was surprised to see the same blue hedgehog in front of him, one leg was stretched out in front of him while he was crouched on the other both gloved hands keeping him from falling and loosing his balance.

Tail's blinked in bewilderment as the hedgehog moved his head back and green eyes caught his own, concern was foremost as the other looked over the kitsune before refocusing on his face.

"You doing ok kid?" He blinked up at his unknown saviour before pulling backwards a little, somewhat scared of this new being who had only been here less than a day. The hedgehog tilted his head as an ear flicked towards the re-massing worker bots. Turning slightly more the blue hedgehog gave a grin while lifting a hand to give a thumbs up, Tail's felt some of his anxiety fade as he stared at the other distrust foremost in his heavy gaze.

"Everything will be fine." Then with a smug grin the hedgehog turned back and raced faster than anything Tail's had seen into the fray of bots. Tail's could not believe what he was seeing, the hedgehog was faster than anything his logical mind could come up with and it was baffling, watching the hedgehog taunt and make fun of the bots gave him some confidence.

Forcing his tired body up he steadied himself making sure he would stay on his feet when the floor suddenly shook. Stumbling in place, he looked up over at the hedgehog and caught an amazing sight, the hedgehog had jumped on top of one of the bots and them jumped even higher making sure he was as high as he could go.

Then bending backwards he through himself into a spin with his legs, arms and head tucked into his body. He came speeding down as though he was a bullet and slammed into one of the worker bots, this caused it to crash into several others almost lining them up as the hedgehog suddenly cut through all of them in his ball shape.

But he did not see what happened after this as the explosion that occurred flung him further back into one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, coughing he slid down the bark and slumped on the floor, shaking from exhaustion and several other aspects. Hissing he pushed himself up he looked around to take in what had happened and gaped in disbelief, ever bot was totalled, blown to smithereens with only pieces left.

His fear grew as he looked around once more and spotted the hedgehog coming towards him an easy going smile upon his face. Shaking his head his fists clenched and before the blue hedgehog could get any closer he broke.

"Stay away!" The hedgehog stopped suddenly as the smile dropped off his face as a shocked look came upon his face, then a concerned crease forming between his eyes he lifted his hands in a placid nature to show he did not mean any harm.

"I'm not going to harm you." Tail's shook his head his sharp eyes never leaving the blue hedgehog as his ears lowered warningly.

"Your all alike keep away!" The hedgehog had no clue what to do in this situation so he decided to keep going towards the skittish kit.

"Look, I would not have saved your ass if I was going to harm you kid." Tail's was near panic point as the hedgehog got closer and closer.

"Like you care! Why should you be any different to the rest of them!" The hedgehog stopped a short distance away from the kit as he spread his hands at his side

"I'm not like other mobians kid. You don't have to worry in that instance." Tail's did not say anything as he warily watch the blue hedgehog for any sign of his motives

"Look I only want to help you. Heck I've already done that, so come on…" The hedgehog held out a hand as he kneeled on one knee to seem less threatening to the kit who looked like he was going to bolt.

"…I can help you, you know? I swear on my honour I won't harm you." Tail's looked at the gloved hand that was held out to him, but he couldn't, wouldn't take a strangers hand no matter if they had saved his life or not, all mobians were alike, gain his trust then tear it away when he was finally finding a place he thought he belonged. He gritted his teeth and before the hedgehog could move he leaped into the branches.

"Wait!…" But it was too late as the hedgehog watched the kitsune take off on his tail's and flying off so high into the air that even he could not follow, sighing he let his hand drop and he sat back on the moss that had been cleaned by the rain and looked up into the clearing sky's at the stars above.

On top of his den Tail's was also looking up at the stars questions running through his mind, wondering if he did the right thing. Sighing he settled on his back hands behind his head, unconsciously copying a certain hedgehog as they watched the moon come out behind a cloud and wondered 'what if'.

-- --

_End Chapter 7_

-

Wee the first proper sign of the Darker side of Tail's so what you think? This chapter gave me chills when writing it, I have never actually written anything that dark before. (Something of the Chao garden will survive but I cannot tell you yet, Tail's has to go back and find it)


	8. Chapter 8: Despair

Well finally got this one done, it really pulled at my heart strings this chapter did.

**Warning**: None this chapter

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 8: **Despair

_What is left, when all but you are dead?_

-- --

_Outskirts of the Forest to the Destroyed_ _Chao Garden…_

His hand was on the trunk behind him as he stood securely on the branch of a tree before the Garden. Blue eyes warily surveyed the area his tails flicking back and forth in nervousness. Ears twitched trying to catch any sound that could mean trouble for him, all was quiet the normal sounds of the forest sounding around him.

Deciding it was safe, he hoisted the leather satchel up further on his back and let go of the trunk, dropping down to the forest floor. Landing in a crouch he moved on three paws to the bushes, the other still holding the strap of the satchel, and parted them eyes narrowing as the sight he had saw earlier but had dismissed came into sight.

Anger boiled in his gut as he walked out into the reddened moss, slightly lighter due to the rain from the night before, as he looked left and right. All the corpses had been trashed even further, their dead body's disturbed from the places they fell by the same footprints like the monster that he had faced just the night gone past.

A snarl ripped through the air as his fur bristled in reaction, shaking his head he stalked foreword a glare upon his features as he tried to not look too closely at the ones that had been his family for a short amount of time. Stopping by the deep red lake he sniffs the air and coughed as the old scent of blood came to him.

Knowing he could not find what he was looking for that way, he instead began to search by hands and feet eyes sharp for any sign. Slowly working his way round the lake he was startled to feel a strange energy on the air and fur stiffening he drops into an attacking position. Finding nothing with his sight he furrows his brow in question as he reached back to rub his neck, when the energy increased.

Swinging round on one foot, he was bewildered to find nothing behind him. Blinking in annoyance he placed his hands on his hips tails swinging back and forth in agitation and found the energy again increased. Brows narrowed he slides his hand backwards and comes in contact with his pouch under the satchel. Sliding his hand into the pouch he pulled out the emerald that was glowing.

Bringing it foreword he held it awkwardly in his hands as he stared down at it with widened eyes. The glowing seemed to go brighter and fainter almost like a heartbeat, shaking his head in astonishment at the new feature of the item he moved a step to his left and widened his eyes as the glow faded slightly.

Understanding came to him as he realised the emerald was reacting to something, moving around in a circle he began to follow the brightening light until it nearly blinded him. Blinking furiously to clear his eyesight, he looked up at the place he had stopped and titled his head as he saw only leaves in the way.

Looking down again that brightly glowing emerald, he held it up to the leaves and the glow got brighter still. Slipping the emerald back into his pouch, he surveyed the situation; stepping backwards he cupped his hands together in front of him and focused. A glowing ball began to grow and inside it a bright flame that slowly grew until the whole glowing ball was covered in the flames.

Taking one hand away he through one leg back and hurled the ball of fire at the wall of leaves creating a deafening explosion and knocking him onto his ass. Grimacing at the accidental power overload, he looked up while he stood rubbing his backside. There in front of him with the slightly smouldering greenery either side was a cave entrance. Curiosity raised its head and he walked into the darkness the large entrance giving him enough light to see where he was going.

Looking around ears perked foreword he slowly moved over the rocky ground, eyes wide to catch the smallest hint of whatever the Emerald had reacted to. Left hand was firmly against the wall as he went deeper and deeper into the cave, fingers sliding over the rockwork he soon came to an intersection and squinted at the bright, quickly flashing light that lit up the enclosed space.

Moving into the newly found space he stretched out a hand to try to salvage some of his sight, reaching out with his other hand he felt the energy of the light burn his hands. Snarling in pain he stretched out trying to grab whatever it was, with his sudden movement his pouch, that was not fastened properly, fell open and the Emerald that has been stored fell to the ground below.

The reaction was instantly explosive; the Green Emeralds glow grew to unbearable proportions and could be seen through his closed eyelids and hand covering them. Tail's began to roar in pain as the power that was infused in the air swirled around him, green lightening like flashes penetrated the air as Tail's body began to give off a white like glow and floated right off the floor.

Whimpering Tail's body went limp in the air as a flickering image, almost like a projection, that was facing the opposite way opened its eyes. Slitted black pupils with dark blue almost black eyes slid backwards and seemed to settle on the pain filled body of Tail's. A dark smirk appeared on the dark ones face as it turned partially to the other a cruel glint in its eyes. Then silently laughing it stepped away its two tails splitting into three for a second before the image faded.

Tail's let out a pain filled scream as all the energy was sucked into his body, dark laughter filled the air making the limp body of the Kitsune shiver. Ears pressed against his head as his body sank to the floor, blood dripping from his chin from where he had bitten his lip.

Eyes fluttering he grimaced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, every part of him full of pain, sobbing quietly to himself he lifted a shaking hand and tried to stop the bleeding of his bitten lip. He had no clue of what had happened but he was terrified encase it ever happened again. Shaking fur on end, he pushed himself into a crouch tails curled protectively against his cold body that had broken out into a sweat.

Reaching up with his other hand he wiped away his tears and tear tracks, breathing outwards shakily he leaned foreword and went to place his hands upon the earth when he felt the same familiar energy though his nerve endings twinged in agony from the passed pain.

Opening his eyes he was startled to find not one Emerald but two under his nose, reaching out he picked up the familiar Green Emerald and the newer Light Blue Emerald. With one in each hand he sat back eyes turning from one to the other as pieces of answers clicked themselves together.

Sighing he now knew why the energy had spiralled out of control like it had, the two Emeralds had reacted negatively to each other, both were full of positive energy with only one that had a balanced amount of negative energy. With no negative energy in the Green Emerald it had forcefully taken some from the Light Blue one and at the same time replaced it with its own positive energy to gain a balance, thus causing the explosive reaction that near enough tore him apart.

Grimacing he placed the two now contently hmming Emeralds into the pouch under his satchel and made sure that it was tied shut this time. Breathing harshly through is nose; he straightened up not paying attention to his surroundings and took a step foreword. The floor gave an ominous CRACK and his head shot up as ears pricked foreword at the sound, then with a rumble that whole section of the cave collapsed under him, taking him down into the depths.

-- --

Tail's groaned as he rolled over onto his back, everything aching again with a vengeance as the abuse he had suffered had aggravated his wounds and split all of them open. Blood was dripping from his head as he had attained a wound in the crash, his stomach gash had ripped open more than before and he had to stifle the bleeding with a hand as he dug into the satchel for the bandages he always carried on him after getting injured so often.

Finally after having sloppily wrapped his wounds he decided to venture into the newly discovered tunnel, the way he had come was now caved in with no way through. Walking down the crystal tunnel in front of him he was surprised to find that there was Chaos energy that was moving in the walls and as he moved through, the tunnel the crystals lit up lighting his way through what would have been a pitch black tunnel.

Walking for what seemed an age he soon began to hum a song that he knew from memory but could never remember the words for. Time seemed to pass slowly by but soon enough he came to a dead end. Ears twitched as his tails swished in annoyance, walking up to the rocky wall he placed his hands upon it as he looked up as far as the light from the crystal's would let him see, which was not very far.

Breathing out in a breath of dismay he slid to the floor on his knees his head against the cold stone as tears gathered at what seemed a hopeless situation. Sighing shakily his body slumped, shoulders drooping as his whole posture screamed defeat lifting a hand off the stone he covered his eyes as he curled his tails completely around his body.

Shivers began to overtake him as silent sobs were heard in the tunnel, his hand on the wall curled into a fist and he banged it against the wall in frustration.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He had lifted his head to look upwards, tears falling down his cheeks. A whine came from his throat as he tilted his head back more, then loosing all rational thought gave a bloodcurdling scream as all the emotions that had built up inside of him were finally let free.

Everything from his treatment by fellow mobians, to the destruction of the Chao garden, the feelings of hate he got form every being to the continued loneliness of his existence, everything was let out in that one breath. Tears were now falling unrelated down his face as the scream tapered off and he looked upwards into nothing, two fisted hands on the rock as though waiting for divine intervention, but nothing came.

Pulling his lips back off his fangs as he tried to control his crying, he leaned his head against the rock wall as one of his hands slid off the rock and fisted itself into his chest fur over his heart as memories passed over minds eye.

'To think…' Blue eyes now dull closed.

'…I regret not trying to get to know that new mobian…' Ears were limp against his skull as was his tails as they lay lifeless on the floor.

'…that Hedgehog of blue colouring…' He curled himself on the floor into a ball as he resigned himself to his fate.

'…one named Sonic the Hedgehog.' All was silent, the crystals glowed around the still body of Tail's and blood had gathered on the bandages and was soaking through covering the ground. But breaths were still seen being taken as the Kitsune rested hope finally extinguished.

-- --

_End Chapter 8_

Poor Tail's don't you agree? Everything has become a bit much for him, I really feel for him.

Here's the address to the Title Pic I made for this fic:

http : / / sephrothlay. deviantart. com/ art/ TDP-Title-Coloured-96338114

Paste into your browser and take out the spaces


	9. Chapter 9: Apprehension

**Warning**: None this chapter

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 9: **Apprehension

_Feelings are apart of us, but are they a curse or a gift?_

-- --

Ears twitched as the sound of something being crushed was heard faintly, eyebrows furrowed as lids slid open revealing dull blue eyes that stared into nothing. Hearing a yell he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he tilted his head, the crystals still glowing brightly around him. Frowning he decided he had imagined it and curled his arms around his legs that had been pulled up against his torso.

Resting his head on his knees, his ears drooped at the ends as a sigh came from his chest, rubbing his face Tail's grimaced as he remembered his breakdown not too long ago. A yell that was closer and definitely not of his imagination caught his attention and he uncurled from his position, ears straining foreword to get any other sign.

The crunching of rock was heard as a lot something's made of metal bounced off the rock wall in front of him, Tail's on his hands and knees crawled foreword and placed his hands upon the wall. Placing an ear to the rock he listened carefully his eyes shut.

A yell was heard quite close to his position and his eyes shot open as he realised someone was near to where he was trapped. Breathing in sharply Tail's looked downwards and swallowed, clearing his throat so he could call out to the other side, but when he pulled away he missed the whistling in the air as something came towards the rock wall at an incredible pace.

A CRACK was heard and Tail's eyes went wide as he looked upwards, his ears sinking back in fright as the whole of the wall seemed to shudder. Yelling out he curled into a ball hands over his head as the wall seemed to explode, rock flying in all directions into the tunnel. Tail's gritted his teeth as rock's bounced off of his fur and body the whole place shaking.

For a whole five minutes he was curled up as dust from the rocks flew up into the air, covering everything. The shaking slowly stopped but the sounds of battle grew louder, and the yells that had been muted along with the metal crunches of bullets could be heard clearly.

Breathing in he coughed the dust getting stuck within his throat, lowering his hands he shook his head. Dust slid off his fur that had coated it several inches think, sniffing again he sneezed sending him backwards onto his backside as he rubbed his nose trying to get the irritable matter out of his sensitive sinuses. Ears flicking towards the battle that was outside the cavern, he pulled himself towards the fallen rocks that had been a wall and slowly raised himself up as he looked out, squinting in the bright midday sun.

At first nothing could be seen as he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the light, but then slowly things came into focus. Tail's blue eyes went wide as though he could not believe what he was seeing, he swallowed as he pushed himself further up to make sure what he was seeing was not an illusion.

Trees, rocks, plants, everything was either uprooted or destroyed, it was a sorrowful sight and everything in the area that he could see had been torn apart. The clanging of metal could be heard and he gripped the upper part of the broken wall as he leaned out to look to his left. Eyes widened and he ducked back in as something came flying past, crashing into the dirt and making a long groove upon the floor.

Ears sank back as he looked upon the hunter robot that was lifting itself up from the crevice that had been created. Parts of the armour were falling off and most of the weapons were torn off or destroyed, but still it was a formidable machine.

"YAHHHH!" A blur shot out from the same side the hunter robot had come from, it sped around in a circular formation before crashing into the robot, the metal squealing under the pressure as the machine brought up a clawed hand and whacked the blur away, sending it into the rock's just beside where Tail's resided. Ducking his head so fragments of sharp rock would not hit him, he soon enough looked out once more and was horrified at the vision that met his gaze.

The blur had in fact been the blue hedgehog Sonic, who looked worse for wear. Blood coated his torso, one arm and part of a leg; his head had blood that was running from a gash, gloves were ripped but still useable, trainers were dirty but not touched. His quills were flying in every direction some of them matted from the blood and dirt that had gotten into them. Ears were laid back against his head as he bared his teeth at the robot as he got into a position to try his homing attack once again.

The one thing that would stay with him was the determined look in the Hedgehogs face, glowing Green eyes were narrowed with a resolution to not give up and they seemed to glow with the presence of the Hedgehogs spirit. Blue eyes were wide as he watched the hedgehog run full tilt towards the robot, he swallowed hoping the other could win when the hunter robot did something that none of them had guessed it would.

The back panel slid off, it fell to the ground with a crash and the attachments to it stopped moving, a jetpack slid itself out and blasted off. The robot shot foreword towards the hedgehog and he could not evade in time. A CLANG was heard as the metal robot's clawed hand pinned the hedgehog to the rock, Tail's watched in horror as the other struggled fruitlessly to get out of the precarious hold the metal being had on him but the grip was too strong.

Looking left and right, Tail's climbed out of the hole of the wall and jumped down to the dirt floor below, barely making any sound as he landed. A cry of pain caught his attention and he saw the hedgehog trying not to scream as the robot crushed him slowly in torture. Snarling to himself, blue eyes taking on a slit like feature, he through himself onto all four paws and raced towards the two, hoping he would be in time.

Eyes narrowed as the hedgehog paled as the other metal hand was brought up and was transformed into an apparatus that the hedgehog recognised but he did not.

:Highest Priory – Extraction of Hedgehog Genetic Sample and Destruction of Subject: Growling Tail's pushed himself to his limits, in speed as the apparatus came closer and closer to the panicking mobian. As he reached them something sparked within his mind and a small memory of the spin dash attack that the hedgehog had used before came to the forefront. Instantly he through himself up into the air and curled his body backwards, roaring with all his emotion the through himself foreword and sent himself into a fully fledged spinning ball.

Zipping foreword he crashed into the metal hunter and sent it flying, as well as loosening its grip on the hedgehog that slid down the wall to land upon his feet beside Tail's. The kit was on his knees after collapsing, feeling slightly dizzy and somewhat sick from the spinning, that attack had taken a lot out of him.

"Hey kit you ok?" Panting he looked up into Green eyes that had a concerned looked in them, nodding he turned his attention back to the hunter that was getting back up once again.

"Just doesn't quit does it?!" He agreed with the statement the hedgehog had said, lifting his lip in annoyance of the hunter robot that still would not stay down; he tilted his head as he watched the armour that was on the robot crack and fall to the ground in pieces.

"Is there any way to defeat it?" He was looking at the hedgehog once again who nodded though the green eyes looked worried.

"Yeh there is, but it involves a team of two. Before I always had another with me and we were able to take these bots out with no prob…" Tail's ear's twitched as he analysed the weaknesses of the robot and the possible choices the two of them had.

"What about if I help you, will it make a difference? The robot is already heavily damaged from the last attack I gave it." The Hedgehog placed a gloved hand upon his chin in thought as a foot tapped a rhythm upon the dirt.

"I don't think it would be a good idea kit, unless…" Green eyes lit up and Tail's looked warily at the grinning hedgehog.

"What?" He was cautious whatever the hedgehog had planned could not be good, for him at least.

"Those tails of yours, can they hold the weight of two for a short period of time?" Tail's tilted his head as he thought it over.

"I've never tried… but" The hedgehog looked at him with a raised brow, before switching his attention back to the robot that was slowly making its way over to where they stood.

"Make it quick bud, that bot won't wait forever you know." Looking round Tail's glared at the robot as he slid into a fighting stance he had used in the past, his ability's ready to be used.

"Perhaps, from my calculations I could for a very short time." A smirk came upon the hedgehogs face as he moved beside the kitsune, green eyes glittering with joy.

"This is what I have in mind…."

-- --

Tail's sighed as he spun his tails pleading that they would be able to hold him in the air and last with what he was going to achieve. Looking over his shoulder he made sure that he was spinning to his maximum capacity and jumped into the air, hovering in place he grinned, tilting his body he raced to where the hedgehog was waiting a short distance from the robot that was making its way towards where he stood.

Coming up to the hedgehog at speeds even the kit did not know he could reach, he reached out with his hands making sure to focus on the hedgehog who was keeping his eyes upon his flying form. Just as Tail's flew over, the hedgehog began to run and leaped into the air, arms above his head, hands outstretched.

Flying downwards he caught the others gloved hands with his own and immediately felt the burn not only from his hands but from his tail's as well. Gaining a strained look, he kept on going foreword determination in every pore, then at a certain distance that had been calculated by his mind he began to spin in the air. His hands were gripping tightly to the hedgehogs and soon enough he went faster and faster.

Teeth were gritted as he kept his mind on where the target was, one hand had let go and he clutched both of his over the other hand, still getting faster, then when he felt the burn reach a peak he let go and the hedgehog went flying towards the robot. Immediately he spin dashed and ran straight through the robot shattering it to pieces and explosion sounding shortly afterwards.

Tail's on the other hand did not see any of this, he crash landed on the hard ground bouncing several times and when he got to his feet could not keep his balance from the dizziness that over took him. Tiredness was in every part of his body and he sat down with a thump, parts of him scraped from his fall from the sky. Lifting a hand to his head he groaned as the world would not stop spinning.

Curling up he ground himself, muttering he would never do something like that again, he opened his eyes and yelped seeing green eyes right in front of his own. Braking out into guffaws as the kitsunes startled look made the other glare at him, snarling quietly at the laughing hedgehog he slowly got to his feet.

Feeling a hand on his arm stabilising him made him freeze, memories running through his mind. A high pitched whimper was heard as the kitsune wrenched his arm from the other and ran off on all fours. A shout was heard but he did not hear it nor the sound of a running river that he was getting close to.

His pupils were pinpricks as he saw things that were not their, trees turned to buildings, bushes turn to trashcans and fences. In his mind he could hear the jeering of the people, the dreaded running footsteps of the mobians and the laughter at his plight from the teens and kids. Then suddenly arms were around him and he shrieked in fright, yelping and crying to get away fear coming from every part of him.

But then a voice broke through the madness that was his mind, stilling his yelps and cries turning into whimpers as tears burned a path down his cheeks, he listened. It was soothing, there was something about this type of voice he had never heard before and it calmed him drastically. The visions began to fade that were around him and blackness came fourth as nightmares took hold.

-- --

_End Chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Terror

Woo sos it's taken so long the chapter was a hard one to get right.

-

**Warning**: None this chapter

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 10: **Terror

_Can one handle the truth if they hate their own existence?_

-- --

He felt himself falling, the darkness giving way to metal walls, flooring and ceiling. Yellow lights that were dimmed lined in the middle of the ceiling, leading away from Tail's position as he flipped himself upright and landed without a sound upon the flooring. Straightening up he took in his surroundings, walking foreword a few steps he then froze as he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking around desperately he realised he could not hide and panicked knowing he would be caught and beaten for his trespass.

Glancing every way he could he took off down the hall nothing thinking through his actions and froze once again as the footsteps sounded closer not farther away. A cry of despair escaped him as he took a step back, but all slowed down to him as a human turned the corner his hands behind his back as he walked a contemplating look upon his face.

Fear was showing plainly upon Tail's face as the human stopped for a split second his brow furrowing, then with a faster walk heading right in the direction that Tail's was standing. Taking a step backwards he half raised his hand to protect himself when the strangest thing happened…

…the kitsune went straight through the human as though he did not exist. Panting frozen he tried to get his head around this illogical situation he had found himself in, turning slowly he took in the back of the human that was pulling away from him. Frowning his heart still beating beyond his control at the near miss a few seconds ago he decided to follow the other to find out where he was and what was going on.

The human was mumbling to themselves as they kept a leisurely pace along the metal hallway, keeping up with the quick strides Tail's and the other soon came upon a set of metal doors that stretched from ceiling to floor. Gaping in astonishment as his tail flicked left and right in amazement, he did not notice the human get ever closer to the doors, until a deep but tenured voice came from the other braking off his fascinated gaze.

His eyes snapped to the human as the other replied, but the words were strangely muffled, blinking in worry he followed after the other, not wanting to be left behind in this strange place that he somehow recognised though had never seen before. Moving through the doors he was shocked to see that they had come out in what looked like a command centre, massive computers were set up against all the walls, while a console base was in the middle of the floor, giving enough room for several people to not only walk around comfortably but also not bump into each other, so was the size of the room.

Moving in Tail's looked upwards and his eyes went even wider, he could not see the ceiling, it was too far for even his eyes to pick out. Ears went back as he shivered at the feeling of infinity with no ceiling to ground himself.

"What is the progress of the Project?" Tail's turned his attention to the conversation that was going on his curiosity peaked, moving closer to the human who was sitting in the largest chair of all he was surprised to see a mechanical being in front of the man.

"Project 25879 was placed into the Chemical Formulae X-54 at 21:00 hours yesterday, changes have been recorded as you requested Dr." The mechanical voice was without any sort of emotion as it held out a hand and a small but round disk ejected from it's palm. Passing it to the human who held it carefully in gloved white hands as the Mechanical being settled back on its wheels.

"What of our esteemed donor? Has she begun to suspect yet?" Tail's felt his curiosity get the better of him as he slowly got closer and closer.

"Negative. Female Mobian Darlia Prower is focused upon Project 25879." The kitsune had gotten far enough foreword that he was able to see the humans face, then his fur stood on end as he was able to see the cold sneer upon the humans face. Then the words running through is mind made him freeze in shock at the name he had heard.

"When she begins to ask questions or the Project gets to its final stages…" The humans eyes were covered by those blue goggles but even he could feel the coldness that radiated out of them.

"…dispose of her." Tail's shook as he took a step back, ears limp in the revelation he had found out and this above all thrust the questions about where he was, what he was doing here and why everything had a grey tinge to them as though they were not real. But all of it drained away with the words of his mother Darlia Prower.

"Acknowledged Dr." He began to look around for a way out, something inside telling him he could not go out the same way he came in, finding another door that was almost hidden by the computers on the other side; he then made his way towards it wanting out and away.

"Hahaha, no-one will stand in my way. Those fools will curse my name when I rip their very live apart. They will cry in terror and horror as I dominate over them all as my empire controls them all. None have any idea what I have in store for them, the forgotten legends shall be their destruction! Hahaha!" The door closed behind him, cutting off what he was beginning to think as a madman who had lost all sense. Shivering he patted down his fur, Tail's slowly walked down the dark hallway with all but the safety lights turned off.

"Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep..." His ears twitched and he went still, the words came to him from a distance.

"Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep..." Looking around for the singing voice he soon heard more words float down the hall way towards him and he walked in that direct, the voice calming him and soothing his rattled nerves.

"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your father's a thief…" The voice was closer, he moved a little quicker wanting to know who was singing.

"You won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath you…" The song was now beginning to give him chills as the familiarity nagged at him. For when he felt the most alone, he hummed the tune to this exact somg.

"Your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppet behavior for you are the proof of how he betrayed her…" He came to an intersection and looked franticly left and right, trying to choose the right path. Then growling in agitation, he spun up his tails and sped down the right hand hallway, his instincts guiding him.

"Each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul will die in returning the birthright he stole…" He landed in front of an open doorway and moved to look inside, there standing beside a glass tube of some red liquid that glowed was a female fox, her fur was a light orange almost yellow colour, her chest and muzzle was a dark grey and lastly her eyes were purple as she stared at something inside the tube a hand stroking the glass.

"Loyalty only to me." Those words sounded so final as they were whispered, moving into the room Tail's got closer and closer to the female fox who then smirked coldness penetrating her eyes chasing the warmth away as she snickered, the long bags that hung over her eyes and muzzle swaying with her shaking form.

Tail's took a step back in fright at this and watched her warily as she straightened a mad look in her eyes. She then spread her hand across the glass as she chuckled sharp fangs glinting in the low lights.

"Yes you shall be my vengeance, I know that human expects to double-cross me but enough time has passed for the changes to implement themselves. You may grow to be a perfect little kit, always helpful that will never do anything wrong. For that is the way I have set your emotions, but when the time comes your true power will be released, for with high levels of emotion and Chaos Power you will unlock the levels of your power. For you my little sacrifice will be the Harbinger of Destruction, your darker side will make sure of this. As you gain in strength you darker side will gain more control until nothing is left but a creature that wants nothing more than to destroy everything." Tail's eyes were widest they could go as the female looked up from the tank to where he stood her eyes locked onto him.

"For you are my vengeance against my brother and his family who tossed me aside when they were done with me. Your very blood will hunger for destruction, you will kill, you will destroy and enjoy it. For you Miles Prower are a being of Supreme Destruction, Created from the ancient genes of the most powerful Kitsune that ever lived, my own DNA and the science of Dr Robotnik, you will tear apart their very existence as they see one of the most reared creatures the Kitsune destroy their world and everyone in it." Then she began to laugh her head thrown back, Tail's was breathing far too quick as the information processed, stumbling foreword he leaned against the glass tube eyes sightlessly staring into the red liquid. Then he saw movement and turned his attention to what was inside.

He froze completely as he stared, his whole body shook as he tried to process but kept on faltering, for inside the glass was a tiny body all curled up. The same colour fur as himself, same tail's with one difference. Two feathered wings lay limp against the young ones back, a whimper came from his throat as he stared at the tiny kit who looked lifeless in the red liquid.

"Darlia Prower the Dr requires you within the communicative centre." His metal thoughts crashed as he turned to look at the female fox, he shrank as he saw the snarl upon her face as she strode towards the door.

"What now? Hasn't that human got enough to do without bothering me? Bloody creatures should never…" Her voice faded as she followed after the robot that had delivered the message. Turning his head forewords once again he stopped dead, his own blue eyes met the ones of the being inside the glass tube and his mind fractured.

'_Samethesamehowcancan'tbenoIwon'thowisIwon'tohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…_' He screamed, loud and piecing as he collapsed, everything shattered around him and the placed he had been was now gone. Leaving him in darkness as he rocked, arms clasped around his knees, eyes staring straight ahead, mind blank.

Two arms then came and slid them under his back and knees, lifting him up the unknown being placed Tail's upon his lap as he forced the others mental self to fall into a deep sleep. Tail's relaxed as he slept, the other slowly moved his finders through the fur on Tail's head a he rocked slowly back and forth. A frown was on the unknown figures muzzle as dark red eyes almost black looked sadly upon the child who had been tormented for too much. He was saddened as he looked up into the darkness.

'_If you could not cope with that young Tail's how will you deal with the even darker aspects of your origin? I hope you can be strong enough for the future because you are going to need it._'

-- --

_End Chapter 10_

-

Uh… I keep wondering what other hell I will put Tail's through before he will go crazy, I mean how far can someone be pushed with everything piling on top of each other? I promise the next chapter will ease up a little before everything goes to hell once more.

-

Several more pictures for this fic: (the address for all are correct. I checked)

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Dark-Nine-Tail-s-Lineart-97408007

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Knuckles-the-Echidna-Lineart-97411615

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Amy-Rose-Lineart-97411728

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Amy-practive-lineart-98613392

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Silver-the-Hedgehog-Lineart-97411829

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Lineart-Sonic-and-Tail-s-97314046

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/TDP-ch10-preview-coloured-99896485

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/TDP-Tail-s-Proto-Tornado-100290732

sephrothlay. deviantart. com /art/Female-Kitsune-Lineart-100442210


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

Here's Chapter 11 everyone and the turning point too.

-

**Warning**: None this chapter

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 11: **Confusion

Without support we would break into thousands of pieces, our soul scattered to the winds, never to be brought back together again

-- --

His eyes snapped open, blue eyes dilated as Tail's gave out a blood curling scream, fright coursed through him as what he had dreamed and terror encroached every part of his being. Tears streaked down his face and he curled forewords, his scream tapering off into high pitched whimpers, reaching up with his hands he gripped his bags tightly as Tail's clenched his eyes shut, ears flat against his head, body completely tense from the truths he did not want to face.

His body was quaking, fur fully on end as he tried to calm himself but found, as he held back the howls of distress that most of his functions were beyond his control. Misery surrounded him as he began to yank his bags to try to control himself, though he made it only worse with adding physical pain to his metal ones.

Then two gloved hands forced him to let go of his bags as they held his wrists in a strong grasp. Tail's blue eyes shot open and he snapped his head up, Emerald green eyes caught his own and Tail's went still. Sorrow was foremost as he could see but there was something else there that gave him a sense of relief inside.

Tail's hiccupped as his eyes watered once again, then those gloved hands let go of his hands and placed themselves upon his shoulders. He could not stop looking as those gentle Green eyes and was visibly startled when the other pulled him against the chest of short blue quills that were much softer that you would have thought. His eyes were wide in shock, no-one had ever given his comfort, things like this were not meant for creatures like him.

But as he rested against the hedgehog who hand a tight hold against him he felt himself breaking as the comfort and safety he had never felt finally began to break the barriers around his heart. Burying his face into the others chest, he keened as tears streamed down his face, whimpers and cry's escaped his throat as he gripped the others chest quills. Through his breakdown distantly he felt a hand settle onto his head, brushing gently through his bags and between his ears, while a voice full of confidence, reassurance and calmness talked softly to him. Slowly as his crying fit began to taper off he began to hear what the other was saying.

"…come on little one, things will be alright. You're not alone anymore, I'm here. Don't worry I'll make sure to protect you…" Listening to those words he felt himself emotionally begin to pull away once more, placing barriers against himself and the world at large. Why should he trust this being who he knew nothing about, what was the point in the other to keep on trying? He did not understand.

His crying had tapered off and he lay quiet against the blue hedgehog's body, taking what comfort he could to remember what it felt like when the other would finally toss him away and leave the islands once again to go back where he came from. Though, his eyes drooped as that hand had not stopped its gentle stroking, he would miss this small taste of acceptance that he had for the moment. That passed through his mind as he fell into a restful sleep, not realising that the hedgehog had already began to work his way into Tail's heart, the beginning bond of friendship had sprung and would not allow itself to be extinguished or so a tiny part of him hoped.

-

His eyes fluttered open as he rubbed his eyelids of the sleep that encased them, stretching with a loud yawn, he blinked and looked around himself as he tried to remember where he was. Then everything shot into place and he straightened up in shock as all the events played back to him, though one thing stood out the most.

"I cried upon his chest like a kit, uhh damn it! I don't need to be coddled by anyone." He sighed ears drooping as he shifted in place, then he looked up to the cloudless sky.

"He's not going to leave me alone until he gets what he wants, I just have to figure out what it is before I become attached." Shaking his head he then began to figure out where he was and realised he was inside the hedgehog's plane. Glancing over the edge, he confirmed it as he saw the Sonic logo on the side of the red plane. Standing up he flipped himself over the edge and spun his tails to get himself into the air.

Hovering around the plane he soon came to one of the sides and saw the damage that the plane had taken. Furrowing his brow he moved towards that side and worked open the engine cover. After five minutes of struggling with the damaged panel, he finally got it to open, but the whole thing fell off as the hinges had been caught in the damage and blown off.

Coughing from the leftover smoke from a couple of days ago he then took a look inside the engine and grimaced at the mess, balancing on the edge he then reached into the interior of the plane and began to catalogue the damage and what repairs were needed.

"Uh, that's busted, that's destroyed, they can be fixed, god this exploded it will need replacing, damn that looks nasty, there still workable but need a good clean, ouch! Damn metal that's gone anyhow." Tail's pushed himself out of the hole and landed in a crouch upon the ground, then standing straight he titled his head up to the opening above him.

"I'll have to go get my tool kit, I can repair it but… Uhhhhh." Tail's shivered as he tried to get oil off his fur coat.

"When was the last time that hedgehog get that engine seen to or even fixed?!" He spun his tails and went into the air automatically heading to where his home was knowing he had not moved anything from his den.

"It's amazing he could even get it off the ground with how much muck and what else if in there, damn if he doesn't have a good plane though, I'm going to upgrade it!" Tail's smirked as he went towards his home, thoughts of what needed replacing, what he would need and the new components, to place the new features he wanted to install into the biplane.

-

He soon returned panting in the air as he desperately tried to balance not only the backpack on his back and the cases in his arms, but the heavy package that was attached to his legs as well. Sighing in relief at the sight of the downed plane he began his decent but did not judge the strain his tails could take, with a sharp pain his body plummeted tails limp once more. Trying not to panic he reached down and unhooked the package, letting it drop on the beach, then he forced his tails to work one more, yelping as the burn ran straight up his spine in protest.

To put it bluntly he crashed into the surf the waves sweeping him onto the beach and getting him covered in the muddy like substance of wet sand. Grumbling to himself he pushed himself to his feet and moved over to where the package was lying, miraculously undamaged from the rather high height that he had been flying at. Grabbing the ropes, he dragged it over to the plane and let it rest beside the fallen engine cover.

Untying the ropes he let the tarp covering the package fall and revealed why nothing hade been damaged, various pieces of engine produce was lying upon a metallic blue coloured metal, that was the same size of the piece that had fallen. Shifting things about Tail's was satisfied to find everything was relatively undamaged if slightly battered, but still usable for what he had in mind. Returning to the place he had washed up from his fall, he picked up the two cases and also brought them over to the side of the plane, making sure to leave the closed as they were not needed at this moment in time.

Moving the backpack from his shoulders he placed it upon the ground and unzipped it, reaching inside he bought out a rectangular shaped box that had various designs upon it that he did not understand. Flipping the latch, he opened it carefully and smiled at the contents, after making sure all the components were untouched by the salty water, because inside was his pride and joy the only thing that had ever been a constant in his world.

A mechanics toolkit that also included an electricians set and a metal working set. It had saved his life in the past with finding he was able to naturally fixed things after studying the contents only once. With his knowledge he had been able to teach himself how to survive, to use things that people thought were broken and only needed a few things to be repaired.

It was a fact that if the person who had chucked this out had not, Tail's would not be alive to this day and age. He would not have been able to fix a heater to keep him warm, create a holographic projector to protect his den and an alarm system that he installed to tell him if any intruders or townspeople came near to his home. If not for that toolkit, Tail's would have been a dead kit.

Winding his tails, he moved up to the opening and settled on the edge again. Using the magnetic device on the base of the kit, he soon had it stuck beside the opening, then grabbing a wrench he moved back into the mass of pipes to begin the full overhaul. Tail's mouth curled up into a smirk as he delved into the challenge '_let the recreation_ _begin_'.

-

Tail's fell back with a thump as he reached up to take the goggles that were covering his eyes off and the breathing mask from his face. He gazed up at his work and felt a burst of satisfaction as he saw the finished produce of hours of strenuous labour. Metallic blue gleamed in the sun having been newly cleaned and polished after being applied to the metal, red letters that had the word 'Sonic' stretched across both sides of the plane. On the wings that had been filed down, smoothed and also had the finishing paint and polish were also the same metallic blue colour.

Underneath the word 'Sonic' was a darker red line that was wide under the 'S' and got thinner as it went further back. On the wings and Tail on both sides was two fox tails that were twisted together. It was a small touch in wanting to remind the Hedgehog when he left who he was, or so some part of him hoped. Grinning outright he whooped in glee as pride swarmed through him. Not only had he redone the outside and brought it back to a new like state, he had also replaced the engine and even left a special gift to the only one to ever show him kindness.

A transformation sequence for the plane to go from its normal mode to the jet mode, a handy feature he felt that the other would need in the future he could feel it and he was barely ever wrong. The smile fell from his face as he realised he was done, looking around his shoulders slumped and he moved to place his kit back into his backpack. Swinging it on and then moved over to the two cases that were standing open all equipment packed away.

Reaching inside he typed into a small keypad and instantly the two cases turned on. 8 spider like legs emerged as they snapped shut, standing upright, following the instructions he had placed into their processers, they made their way to the forest and slipped inside to go back to the den where he had programmed them to go after he was finished with them. That way he did not have to carry them back again, though he could never find out how to do it in reverse so they could come to where he needed to go, he shook his head, he would figure it out later.

Moving to the plane he hover up to the cockpit and placed a letter he had written to the hedgehog in place of telling the other, he was never good at confrontations. Placing it onto the seat he then flew back to the ground and went to check that the fire, which was melting the other metal pieces would not spread, before leaving intending on not seeing the other again.

-

**Hour later**

A gloved hand was gripping the side of the plane tightly as his other hand held the paper delicately, green eyes running over the messily scrawled words in a frantic motion.

_To Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_Hi, I know we have not spoken much in the past few time we have met but I am Mile Prower known as Tail's to the Westside Islands. I have taken the time to think about what I was going to write here for you as a goodbye but could not think of anything so I have placed what is needed._

_I have changed certain things about your plane for you and it's not just the paintwork, clean, smooth wings or polish that has given your plane an all new look. It is the mechanics of the engine that I have also upgraded for you. I have been able to make the plane 5x faster, 10x stronger, 7x agility and have even installed several more mini machine guns in the wings and close to the nose. I had a feeling in the future soon you would be needing them._

_I have also installed a surprise for you but I will not say, for it is for you to find out in the direst situation and no other. It is a parting gift to you for when you leave these islands, the logo of the Tail's on the tail and wings are to be a reminder of the one who upgraded and reformed the plane._

_It is named the Tornado if you want to use it as it could even fly through one if the situation called for it. Well that's all I have made my leave of your presence and hope you will remember me in some context in the future. I was grateful for someone to acknowledge me and have been very happy in those short intervals that we spoke or even fought together even if it was only once. _

_I want to apologise too the words that I spoke to you the first time we met face to face, I had wanted to actually speak to you but the situation at the time had me in a full panic and I was terrified by anyone coming near me as I seem to curse anything good that comes my way. This is a reason why I have left, so I can remember something that is not dark or hurtful but beautiful and comforting._

_Thankyou for showing me how to care for others as I had forgotten, I will carry the joy you have given me in my heart of hearts as I weather the dark times that will come this winter. _

_Now I bid you goodbye and good luck on your journey Sonic the Hedgehog, may the 9 tails guide you on your way._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Tail's the Kitsune_

Sonic's eyes were narrowed as he looked up and folded the letter to place it into his glove for safe keeping. Zipping off into the wood he cursed to himself for leaving the kit alone, knowing he had to find the other before Tail's got caught by the robots now patrolling Emerald Hill.

"Damnit Kit! Where the hell you gone?!"

-

**Forest of Emerald Hill, Path to the City of ****Unda Urbs – Novern Domus **

Tail's stared in bewilderment at the strangest thing he had ever seen, his blue eyes followed its movement as it buzzed back and forth across the clearing. His body was still as it could be as several more joined the one already in the clearing, he studied it's body as he could from where he crouched and finally realised it was a wasp or bee robot, he blinked bewildered at the strangeness of the thing as the jet propelled robots suddenly stopped, hovering in place.

That was when he heard the buzzing that increased in volume behind him, having involuntary stiffened he turned his head and saw one of the robots facing him. Its optics fastened straight on him as the tail, which was face in his direction, glowed threateningly, wide eyed he gulped as the glow got more pronounced as the buzzing of the other robots surrounded him.

-- --

_End Chapter 11_

Well hope you liked that, the plane is complete and finally the journey is beginning. Though I had to separate Sonic and Tail's again didn't I? Heh well it will all come together, now Tail's is actually beginning to see the other as a friend and ally though he does not realise it yet. Did I convey his confusion enough through the letter and his actions? I tried my best to show the confusion confliction Tail's is feeling that this moment in time…

-

Translation:

Latin to English

**Unda Urbs – Novern Domus** Water City – Nine Home (Basically the ancient city of the Kitsune, it was named the Nine Home due to the 9 tailed kitsune who ruled there. It was a place that was mainly run on water, a city that lived under and above the waves.

-

Well I've finally worked out the series for my ' The Anthro Tales ' collection this is what will be in the list:

The Anthro Tales Collection:

The Darkening Stories  
1. The Darkened Past – The beginning where Sonic meets Tails, Sonic 2 11 Chapters so far  
2. The Darkened Soul – The Journey of Self Discovery where the Master Emerald comes into play, Sonic 3  
3. The Darkened Dream – More memories plague Tail's as Chaos is released and the whole world works against them as they try to find out the truth, Sonic Adventure : DX  
4. The Darkened Memory – The truth of Tail's origin is coming to pass as a new adversary has answers that no-one else has seen, SA2  
5. The Darkened Truth – Sonic Heroes  
6. The Darkened Life – Shadow the Hedgehog  
7. The Darkened Will – Sonic the Hedgehog 2006  
8. The Darkened Fate – Metarex Saga  
9. The Darkened Death – The final battle and confrontation of the truth of the creation of Tail's and his darker side the 9 Tailed Black Kitsune

Oneshots  
a. Protector of the Innocent – Sonic companion to The Darkened Past Complete  
b. Dreams of Reality – Amy companion to The Darkened Past Being Written  
c. Break of the Heart – Cream companion to The Darkened Soul  
d. Guardian of the Emerald – Knuckles companion to The Darkened Soul  
e. Tribe of the Damned - Tikal companion to The Darkened Dream  
f. Avenger of the Dead – Shadow companion to The Darkened Memory  
g. One of a Kind – Rouge companion to The Darkened Memory  
h. Descendent of the Destroyed – Silver companion to The Darkened Will  
i. Last of the Pyro's – Blaze companion to The Darkened Will  
j. Child of Fate – Cosmo companion to The Darkened Fate

There are still a lot I am hashing out with this series but it is beginning to come together quite nicely. There are some oneshots I am considering like from the Chaotix point of views and stuff but I will think more into it later. Anyhow this is the main lot that have come together, the series above with the Darkening Stories is not complete yet, i am still considering if I need to bring in any other genres or games to balance the story line.

If anyone ever has ideas when they read my fic, or even just wants me to add a character to the list of Oneshots then please send me a message or something. I am happy to accept all notions.

Anyhow this is only a small update to show you where i am in the building process of this fic.


	12. Chapter 12: Woe

Ok this chapter was a hard one for me; it really brought out all my emotion's in the worst way. But I'm glad it's over now so I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Remember to always look for the warning's in case there are any (I do put them up if it is needed)

-

**Warning**: Descriptive accounts of injuries.

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 12: **Woe

Sometimes our misguided senses can turn us in the wrong direction, when salvation is just in front of you but you cannot see it

-- --

Tail's ducked down arms over his head, his body flattened to the floor as the beams of light cascaded over his back, barely brushing his fur and making a shiver run through him. Explosions were heard from all sides and he slowly lifted his head to see what had happened to only gape at the sight. Five of the eight robot bees/wasps had blown themselves to smithereens' while the rest…

…he squeaked in dismay as he ducked back down and began to run on all fore's while zig zagging through the forest, ears laid against his head as the robots (if they could glare) followed at the fastest pace they could, angry buzzing permeating the air as they shot the beams of light at the fleeing kitsune kit. Tail's panted as his muscles began to ache, eyes beginning to water as he nearly swerved to late and his fur smoked from the blazing heat of the blast.

(_Why are you running?_) He ignored the voice as he darted to the left, just barely missing the ever closer hits.

(_You are not weak, attack them and teach them the meaning of pain._) He shook his head trying to concentrate on the almost hidden path under his paws, but too late as the ground exploded under him as something else through him into the air. He yipped in shock and dismay as Tail's tumbled head over tail in the air, not able to gain enough momentum to righten himself to fly away from the battle he did not want to fight, running and hiding was more his kind of thing.

(_Use the power at your disposal and teach them the reason why Kitsunes were and still are feared!_) He shuddered his body becoming still as that voice sung a dark song, enticing him. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he tried to ignore the sweet song of vengeance, but he was already ensnared and the darkness did its work as the voice laughed softly to itself.

Fur grew a tiny bit darker the golden tan now more of copper colour though not really noticeable unless you looked for it. Fangs and claws grew somewhat, becoming weapon's that could slice and kill an opponent with ease. Blue eyes gained a red tinge as the darkness circulated through Tail's body, the hidden emeralds on his body darkened to an immense proportion as negative energy radiated out of them.

With a jerk in the air he fell with a CRASH to the forest floor, easily keeping his balance as he landed in a crouch, hardened muscles easily taking the shock that his normal body could never handle. His head was bowed his bags shielding his eyes from view, the buzzing of the robot's came straight for him as they readied their weapons at the motionless form, not knowing the danger than now permeated from the form in an almost visible aura.

Closed eyes shot open and the glowing irises flicked upwards to lock onto their first target, a snarl like look appeared on his face as he watched the robot's come closer until with a flicker, he seemed to disappear and reappear behind one of the many wasp/bee robots. A snarl rose into the air as he used his claws to tear apart the robot, the machinery exploding under him.

As he turned and flickered to another robot, the burned and damaged skin that had embedded fragments healed instantly, the metal pieces thudding to the ground leaving not trace behind of their damage. Another robot exploded and a smirk grew upon his face as the power began to drug Tail's, pulling him in deeper, the redness of his eyes deepening as something inside began to gain control while the drunken kit on power used it recklessly and destructively.

Straightening up Tail's looked over his shoulder at the last bee/wasp robot and gave a bloodthirsty grin, as his now blood red eyes glinted in the light. Slowly he turned and began to stride over to the last mechanical being, the robot had frozen; the minuscule amount of feeling's that all A.I. gained keeping it still with fear and slight respect for the destructive power being displayed. A hidden camera was taking in everything that had happened, the powerful lens focused on the kitsune who was now as deadly or even more so that most of the robot's now inhabiting Westside Island.

Growling Tail's lifted up his hand and went to rip apart his adversary when a flash of the dead Chao ran across his minds eye, sending him stumbling as the strength seemed to leave him for a second. Stopping he brought up a hand to his head and gripped his bags as more images flashed, some happy others sad all reminding him of what had been lost.

'What??' He unclasped his bags and drew his hand to his eye level as he looked upon it, that was when he realised that he did not recognise the hand that was in front of him.

'This isn't me!' A strangled cry escaped his throat as he fisted both hands in the fur upon his head as he sank to his knees, fighting the influence on whatever dark impulse had taken him prisoner for that short amount of time. But still the feeling of wanting to rip and tear would not leave and a keening cry escaped his throat.

'NO! I won't allow this. Release me!' He snarled not noticing the changes receding as the darkness slipped away once again, claw's returned to normal length as did his fangs, eyes became the same blue as they always had been, fur regained its original colour as the slight muscle gain shrank back once again. Tail's held back his tears at the helplessness he felt, when the buzzing of the robot caught his attention and he looked back up instinctively.

Eye's went wide as the glowing ball of energy in front of his face began to singe his fur, he swallowed terror impacting every part of him as he realised how close to death he really was. He knew he could not dodge and shut his eyes to not see the ball of energy take his life. But instead of feeling the burning pain of the energy carving out his gravestone in agonising slowness, instead there was the sudden explosion that sent him crashing into one of the trees with a CRACK, leaves falling all around him.

Blinking open his eyes, his pupil's went wide as he looked upon the one he thought would have left after finding his plane fixed. The blue hedgehog Sonic was in a crouched position, one leg thrust out backward with the other bent beneath him to keep balance, one gloved hand placed upon the ground in front of him with the other held into the air as though ready to move at a moment's notice.

Tail's swallowed as he looked upon the one that had saved his life again, already cranking up the debt that the Kitsune had towards the hedgehog. Feeling uncomfortable, he slowly got up, wincing as trickles of blood from the shallow wounds upon his back from the bark of the tree, slipped down his back. Stepping foreword he went to speak to the other when he noticed movement out the corner of his eye.

"LOOK OUT!" Tail's cried out in a high pitched voice as he raced towards the hedgehog as the other turned towards him in question, a puzzled look upon his face having not noticed the robot charging towards him. Pushing the other out of the way he felt two sharp spikes drive into his side and thrust him into the air. He screamed in shock and pain as blood gushed out of the new wounds, bouncing across the ground several times with sickening thuds, he soon came to rest in a clearing the sun shining down upon him.

Blinking up at the bright light, a hand held up to hold the light back from stinging his eyes he slowly smiled as he gazed at a perfect sight if he ever saw one. The bluest of sky's, no clouds to obstruct the colour made it a beautiful sight, a small smile slipped upon his face as warmth encased him, sighing he let his numbing arm drop as he gazed up wishing he could fly once more in that perfect sky. He stretched up with an arm tears trailing down his cheeks, as the corners of his eyes began to blacken.

'No please…' He fell back stubbornly trying to reach up to the freedom that was being shown to him, but it was seemingly in-vain as he lost his strength and his arm fell…

…only to be caught by the hedgehog's own hand, whose fingers curled around his own. Tail's shifted his dimming gaze to the green emeralds of the hedgehog Sonic and felt despair at the dimness in those, as he had seen, usually vibrant eyes.

"I don't… want to… go…" The green eyes caught his own and the pupils shrank in shock at seeing he was still conscious, though Tail's did not know that, most would have been dead from such a wound. His gloved hand tightened around the limp one that rested in his own.

Blue eyes were imploring as they struggled to focus more and more, snarls of frustration were heard as he summoned all his strength to not fall into the blackness awaiting him.

"Can you hold on much longer buddy?" His breath was fleeting, but he nodded in determination at the hedgehog's question, Sonic breathed in sharply as he slid both hand's under the kit's body and turned him over to get at his side. A hiss then escaped him as he saw the wounds and he had to physically stop his hands from shaking at the 'mess' that the kid's body was in.

One hole impacted into his ribs, shattering the bone and sending the shards into his lungs, heart and stomach. The other was higher up in the shoulder; it had torn away the fur, skin and muscle, leaving only bare bone in sight. Blood had slowed to a trickle and Sonic knew he could not save the kit form his fate. Sighing in sadness he shifted to look the other in the eye and was saddened to see the kits blue eyes glazed over in the coming of death.

-

Tail's fell into darkness, an aura of light encased his form as he sank, eyes closed as peacefulness of this place ran through every atom of his mental form.

(_DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO FALL TO DEATHS GRASP SO EASILLY MY LIGHTER HALF? HA HA HA, AS IF YOU WOULD BE EVER SO LUCKY._) His eyelid's flickered as he shifted, tense as the feeling of before slipped out of his grasp, dark tentacles wrapping around his form and holding him from disappearing into the grasp of the beyond.

'No let me…' He began to struggle trying to carry on his way to escape all the pain and suffering that he had been through.

(_DO NOT EVEN THINK IT MY LIGHTER HALF, WILL YOU BE SO WEAK AS TO ALLOW YOURSELF TO FADE INTO NOTHING. AFTER JUST FINDING ONE WHO CAN BECOME THE FIRST OF A FAMILY YOU HAVE CRAVED_) A helpless cry escaped him as he tried to block out the others words.

'Who?! That hedgehog?? I'm no fool, like the rest of them all he will use me and then discard me. Please let me go, I just want to rest.' A keening cry escaped him as he slumped into the dark tentacle's that curled almost tenderly around his curled up form.

(_IS THIS MY OTHER HALF?! A WEAKLING THAT CRY'S OUT THAT NOTHING IS FAIR! YOU ARE DISGUSTING, GIVING UP LIKE YOUR ADOPTIVE PARENT'S WHO DID NOT EVEN TRY TO PROTECT THEIR CHILD!"_) An aura even more powerful began to encase the curled up form and anger came off him in waves. A growl was heard as teeth were bared; Tail's head lifted eyes alight with life once more as vague shadows of two Emerald like objects seemed to fly around his form.

'YOU WANT TO SEE MY STRENGTH YOU BASTERED WELL HERE! NEVER BRING UP THEM EVER AGAIN!!' With that a cry of rage came from him and a flash of pure white light shot through the darkened planes, shattering the boundaries and sending him hurtling back to his mortal body.

Two bared paw's came into view, the blackness of the fur contrasting with the chocolate tones of the end's of the two tail's that flickered behind the unknown being, chocolate coloured fur also encased their stomach, chest and muzzle, while blood red eyes glinted with dark satisfaction at having gotten the other to return to his mortal body. A bloodthirsty grin slipped upon their face, as they tilted their head to the right an ear flicking backwards.

(_Why I'm surprised you're not cast into the river of death by now._) Another figure hidden in shadows stopped a short way from the fading light, glaring at the being who gave a laugh of glee at the anger and hatred that was directed towards him.

"Why do you insist on tormenting him? Can't you leave him alone, after all for over seven years of being silent…" The deep male tenor trailed off as sadistic laughter was heard from the hunched over figure.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, I would think after eight years of being trapped inside the boy's mind you would have guessed the riddle by now." The dark furred figures voice was distinctly male, though it had that quality of not being fully formed. As though a child was still developing towards their teenage years. The hidden figure snarled, fang's glinting in the nearly disappearing light.

"Riddle darkened one?" His voice was sadistic as he began to walk way, the outline of his body fading as though the darkness was swallowing him up. But he was not fast enough as he caught the others last words.

"Only one colour, but not one size, stuck to the ground, yet easily flies, present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm, and feeling no pain. Can you guess what it is?" Laughter erupted from the figure as the other completely faded away. The dark one snorted in amusement as it held a hand out and caught a light fragment upon its hand, the small thing glowing desperately in the darkness and against his black fur.

"After all I still need him to release the full power, only then can I crush the light and finally take what was rightfully mine!" With a snarl he closed his fingers with a snap and the light fragment shattered into thousands of pieces, the sound of almost like pain in the sound of falling glass as the light disappeared from what was left of the fragment as it faded into darkness forever.

-

Sonic sat back ears against his head as he reached foreword to shut the kits eyes, not wanting to see those glazed blue eyes looking in his direction any more, sighing his shoulder drooping he stood up, feeling helpless with having lost the young one that he had felt a kinship with. Turning he went to walk away when suddenly a bright light shone from behind him, from the direction of the kits body.

Grimincing he held up a hand as he moved around to look, the light almost high enough to burn his eyes, taking in a breath he squinted into the light and felt disbelief circle through his mind at the slight of two Chaos Emeralds circulating around the kid, shining as bright as can be along with the aura of pure white power from the Kitsunes body.

But what really got him was the fact was that the body of the kid was floating in the air, supported by nothing as the two Emeralds zipped around his form. Then he noticed what should have been an impossibility, the wound's on the kits body were fully healed, no sign of them having ever been placed upon the young ones body.

Slowly the kit slipped back to the ground, the aura fading as the two Emeralds floated back to the pouch on the kits back under the satchel that somehow had not been lost or damaged in everything it had been through. Tail's settled upon the ground, limp as before though the only difference was the movement of his chest signifying he was alive and breathing after being dead before.

Sonic slipped to the ground with a THUMP, disbelief at having seen something that should never had been, his mind was in a whirl as he tried to comprehend it but could not. Though a small part of him was grateful for the second chance that had been given to try to gain the lads trust once more.

-- --

_End Chapter 12_

-

There you go the next chapter, tell me truthfully. Do you think I'm pushing things a bit too far? Or is it just making it more exciting as each chapter is uploaded? I just want to know what you all think.

-

Ok I forgot the last time to put down what robot's that I am using, now I won't be using jus the robot's from Sonic 2 for this but also the other Sonic adventures to give more of a broad rage to choose from if that makes any sense. Well he's the robot's I used so far:

Stinger out of Sonic 2 and Cyclone out of Sonic 3 and Knuckles.

Tell me if you want the explanation about them. Or even a link to see what they look like.


	13. Chapter 13: Aggravation

Sorry it took so long, my other fic Chaos Metamorphism has been taking up a lot of my time, but this one is still going strong. Now enjoy this chapter.

-

**Warning**: None

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 13: **Aggravation

How can we tell that someone tells the truth when all that has been known are lies and deceit

----------- **** -----------

The crunching sound of the stones underfoot was heard first in his returning consciousness, his brow furrowed as more sounds filtered through his hearing as his tired and confused mind tried to figure out where he was. He shifted only a minute amount as became aware of the hands curled around his form, holding him up against something as the swaying of his limp tails came to him. Ears flickered and slowly stood upright as he shifted, a soft whimper sounding out from his throat as slight pain radiated through his body.

The movement stopped suddenly and he yelped, burying his head as movement seemed to make it worse not better. He felt himself tugged off carefully; from whoever he was hitching a ride from and set him gently upon the ground, another whimper escaped his lips as the rocks dug into his sensitive flesh.

"Sorry about that bud, didn't mean to hurt you." Ear's flickered in the direction of the voice did not recognise it at first. Grimacing, his hands fisting as his sides, he slowly opened his eyes, the blue eyes were slowly revealed as he adjusted to the light of then sun above them. Tired blue eyes looked slowly around, his body beginning to tense before green eyes caught his own.

Involuntary his body relaxed again as he tried to puzzle out why the other was still here, in-fact why had the other come back for him? He didn't understand any of this at all.

_-(DO NOT EVEN THINK IT MY LIGHTER HALF, WILL YOU BE SO WEAK AS TO ALLOW YOURSELF TO FADE INTO NOTHING. AFTER JUST FINDING ONE WHO CAN BECOME THE FIRST OF A FAMILY YOU HAVE CRAVED)- _Eyes widened as that voice crossed his mind again, he took in a sharp breath at the dark feelings that came with it even if it was only a memory.

"Hey. You alright there?" Though, his brow furrowed as he looked up at the bewildered hedgehog, family? He snorted within his mind, yeh right. He had a feeling that that dark voice had not only been playing with him but mocking him as well. Blinking he cast a confused gaze at Sonic.

"S….Sonic?" A smile appeared on the hedgehogs face and Tail's was shocked to see those old eyes lighten to a teenage look, like that one word had raised his spirits once again.

"Glad to see ya awake kit, you had me worried there." Tail's stared up at the other with a confused look on his face, blinking in bewilderment he then turned his face away. Getting his hands under him, he began to leaver himself upright, growling annoyingly at the weak state his muscles were in as well as the pain that was running rampant throughout his weakened flesh and fur. Sonic reached foreword and ignoring the snarls directed towards him, he placed a hand upon the kits back and helped him sit upright, the small body shaking with excursion from the small battle.

"Worried…?" Tail's looked up into the others green eyes to see if he was telling the truth, in reaction to the Kitsunes question. Sonic lifted up a gloved hand and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while a small laugh escaped him.

"Yeah, of course I was worried about ya, bud. Especially after seeing you take that attack for me. It really meant a lot to me for you to help me like that...." Tail's watched the hedgehog look away, confused about what he was feeling inside with the words that had spilled from Sonic.

"No one's ever helped me out before like ya did…" Tail's ears near enough did not catch the others words and he felt even more confused than before. Ears had gone limp at the ends, as he stared up as the darkened features of the blue hedgehog that looked like he had drifted off into his own world. Shaking his head he forced his shaking limbs to get to his feet, both tails spread out to balance him or he would end up on his face once again.

His movement had caught the hedgehog's attention and green eyes assessed the body of the kit from his crouched position. Worried that the kit was not strong enough he tried to use a hand to help, but the other knocked it away with a glare.

"I don't need your help!" Gritting his teeth in determination not to shout or shake the other for his stupidity of his pride, green eyes watched passively as the kit struggled up onto his feet under his own power, a small cry of pain escaping him as he tried to straighten his back, where the new raw skin and fur was pulled the nerves still sensitized to the point of agony. Not able to allow the other to push himself too far, Sonic moved; ignoring the snarled protests and flinches he helped the other stand, a frown on his muzzle at how rough the kits fur felt under his hands, when it should have been soft and fluffy.

Ears had lowed to his head in shame, that the hedgehog had helped him; Tail's had turned his face away in disgust at his own weakness that the other felt he had to be a crutch to help him, when all he was doing was being an annoyance and an irritation. Though, his blue eyes lowered, he did feel slightly grateful to the other; grimacing as he swallowed he tugged lightly the arm Sonic held and slowly the hedgehog let go keeping close if the other started to fall or had any problems.

Not looking back at the other, Tail's took a few steps to make sure his balance was more or less sound; finding he could move if his tails did the guiding he was soon walking across the clearing and back, his back and side still paining him with every movement. Stopping a short distance away from the other anthro, the kit stretched, hissing lowly at the painful flare. Looking around the kits brow furrowed as his mind began to run through where they were, seeing his inquisitive gaze the hedgehog shifted slightly.

"If your wondering where we are kit, we are within the…" A growl cut him off and Sonic was startled to see the kit glaring at him furiously, tails puffed up twice their size in his fury.

"Look hedgehog… Sonic! Don't think to speak to me like I'm some random kid that you have decided to tag around. I know these forests better than anyone that you will have met, so don't treat me like I have no clue where we are going when I have worked out exactly where we are!" Sonic blinked trying to process what the kit had just said when it all clicked in his mind.

"You know where we are?!?" The hedgehog blinked in surprise, as the kit snorted and looked away a frown upon his features. Blue eyes were dark in anger as they travelled across the ground in an effort to somewhat ignore the others piercing gaze.

"That is what I said, were you not listening?" His two tails thrashed side to side in irritation and he turned around, back to the hedgehog and he crossed his arms. Wincing once again at the pain in his side as it flared up with the abrupt movement. Sonic sighed as he realised the other was becoming increasingly hostile towards him and decided to try this whole charade again.

"Look, kit… It seems we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here. I'm not here to harm ya or anything else that is running through your mind, you think we can begin again, but this time properly?" Ears perked up at the hedgehog's voice, intrigued and wary he turned his upper body and head to look at Sonic and saw the other holding out a hand towards him a soft gentle smile upon his peach muzzle. Blue eyes searched the others face, disbelief in his gaze; the hostility in his body slowly giving away to childish curiosity at the hedgehogs seemingly soft nature being shown.

"How do I know this is not all just some sort of trick? You may be like all the others who want to use me and then torment me!!" A Tear trickled down the fur of his face and Tail's hugged himself looking forlorn standing there as he looked at the other with watery blue eyes, disbelief and slight hope shining within them.

"You'll have to just trust me kit. Sometimes you need to have a little bit of blind faith to carry ya through…" Tail's looked away contemplating the others words, staring into the distance with blank eyes thoughts, passed quickly all confused and making no sense to help him in this predicament.

"I… I don't know what to do; my thoughts are so confused…" Sonic gave a frown as he held out his hand a bit more to the kit, which looked back up at him from under his bags.

"What does your heart tell you?" Eyes widened as a clawed hand rose and rested just over his heart, the familiar beat now racing like a rabbits. Chewing his lip, the kit closed his eyes; tilting his head as he tried to listen to something he had blocked out a long time ago to protect himself from pain of betrayal from others. Everything filtered out and soon his own heartbeat sounded in his ears, the sound calming him and helping him centre himself inside.

It was then the answer came to him and he opened blue eyes to look at the hedgehog that had a waiting expression upon his face. Lifting his head to lock gazes with the hedgehog Tail's stepped foreword, his stride determined.

"I choose…" Stopping just within reach of Sonic's hand, he kept his gaze locked with emerald green while his own sapphire blue seemed to glow with a resolution. Lips tightened and the hedgehog's brow furrowed, wondering what the other had chosen in his mind.

"I choose…to trust you Sonic." Eyes were harsh as he gripped the hedgehog's gloved hand with his own tightly, slight tremors running through the tiny hand. Folding his fingers over the kits own the mobians nodded in return a general smile lighting his face as a grin slid into place.

"I'm Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog." Tail's nodded in return as they shook their linked hands ever so slightly.

"My name is Mile's Prower, but you can call me Tail's… Tail's the Kitsune." The hedgehog nodded glad inside to know the kits name, now he had something to call the other by instead of 'kit' and 'kid' which the other seemed to hate with a passion.

"Pleased to meet you Tail's, now you said you know the way through the forest?" The sudden change in subject through the kit off but he soon recovered as they disengaged their hands. Turning Tail's surveyed the area and instantly pointed towards a gap in the trees where smoke was rising.

"That direction is on the way to the Aquatic Ruin, if you are trying to get to one of the many cities along its path that is. It is also a direct way to the Mystic Caverns." Sonic tilted his head as he walked up alongside the Kitsune, eyes moving back and forth between the way the kit was looking and Tail's himself.

"Aquatic Ruin? I have heard it's an ancient abandoned city, why do we need to go there?" Tail's shook his head as though dislodging something, then he turned his blue eyes onto the hedgehog.

"Aquatic Ruin is in-fact the ancient city of Unda Urbs – novern domus, or as it is pronounced in the common tongue The Water City of the nine tails home, the city was in-fact an ancient city that once held thousands of the legendary elemental Kitsunes. One of the races that is now thought extinct; along with the Echidna and many other species." Sonic's brow was furrowed as he processes this large amount of information. Ears twitched as Tail's watched bewildered, stepping back a little as an eyebrow on the hedgehog twitched, mouth twisting into a grimace.

"Bud…Tail's? Don't suddenly sprout all that and expect me to understand." Tail's sighed a hand coming up to hold his head as he shook it.

"Ok here… Aquatic Ruin is an ancient city of the Kitsune, one of the so called extinct species of mobians on the planet, along with the Echidna and many other creatures. That help?" Sonic grinned as he nodded.

"Yeh. Leave the technical stuff alone at least for me. So what else?" Tail's glanced up through his fingers at the hedgehog as he thought over his words.

"I need to go to Aquatic Ruin to find something of importance to me. It's vital and I don't want to say why." Sonic stepped back hands up showing he would not push for answers. Sighing, shoulder slumping; Tail's turned around and walked away a few steps.

"Sorry…" The hedgehog blinked before laughing it off, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it bud. No big deal really." The mobian walked foreword and gave a grin to the grin looking kitsune.

"So you want to head off to Aquatic Ruin? Sure thing as long as I am able to find what I came here for as well." Turning around Sonic strode towards the trees, leaving a bewildered kit staring after him; one hand half raised and the other partway from his face, fingers still touching his chin. Then stopping at the line of the forest Sonic turned and gave a thumbs up with a grin.

"You coming Tail's?" The kit gave a sharp nod as he jogged to the hedgehog's side and began to walk alongside him, still in deep thoughts.

'_I don't know if I can trust you hedgehog. I may seem like I have accepted your presence but one mistake and I will disappear forever so you will never find me to use me ever again._' With that the two mobians disappeared into the forest, not noticing a round shaped metal object that had been hovering in the trees hidden form sight. Moving foreword it became clear it was a camera that could move independently on its own, the lens moved seeming to focus on the direction the two had taken.

----------- **** -----------

_End Chapter 13_

-

Hope you liked this chapter; it took me a long while to get it like this as it did not want to play the game as they say. It is a little short but I was focusing on the first true conversation between the two so I hope to make a longer one with chapter 14.

Thanks for reviewing everyone.


	14. Chapter 14: Alarm

Ok I want to apologise to you all for taking soooo long on the chapter, I don't have an excuse except that I got hit by a massive writers block when I got halfway through the chapter and then could go no further. But now it's finally done and now uploaded.

If my writing changes partway, sorry I seem to have slowly developed with other stories I am writing and it seems to have seeped into this one as well.

-

**Warning**: None

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 14: **Alarm

What is the difference between fear and anger when both lead to the same conclusion?

----------- **** -----------

Fingers rubbed delicately at the tip of his orange moustache, while the other fingers of his opposite hand, pressed down again onto a grey button. Images flicked by, faster than the eye could see, yet blue goggle covered eyes, seemed to keep up with the images that a normal creature, could not keep up with. A sound of enquiry came from his throat, as he lifted his finger, the view screen stopping on the image of the young Kitsune, coloured completely black, red slitted eyes gleaming in the midday sun.

The chocolate coloured muzzle was pulled back, teeth fully bared in a fanged smile, showing the insanity of the creature on the screen, through within its gaze was a tiredness; as though only just awakened and very confused about where the Kitsune was. Feet were set in a running motion, all four paws stilled in the shot, slightly blurred, due to the Kitsune who had been running, at the time the shot had been recorded.

On every paw, extended to a deadly length yet not hindering the Kitsune; were claws that were shaper than the hardest diamonds, each ending in a delicate point, ready to rip and tear any enemy that the kit would come across. A humming sound came from the mans throat, as he pressed another button and the recording started back up again, showing the Kitsune, easily dodging the hunter robots attacks as though they were in slow motion.

Then a flash of light and metal went flying. Pressing the grey button again, he flicked back to the precise time of attack and saw the Kitsunes claws had actually embedded into the metal; but the flash of light, not only came from the Kitsunes use of the fabled fox fire; but also from the brightly glowing Emerald that was flying around the kits form, protecting him from all attacks, making him invincible. Then he took his gloved hand off his moustache, as he saw something that he seemed to recognise, lips pulled back into a savage grin as the goggles glinted eerily in the lighting of the consol in front of him.

Leaning back on his leather seat, his grin turned into full fledged manic laughter as white gloved hands folded together over his chest, the red coat glowing crimson in the lighting. Meanwhile the picture of the Kitsune stayed on the screen, while a small marking; no bigger than the tip of a pen lid glowed white on the chest fur of the kit, a marking that could not be seen when the Kitsune, was in his original state, as Miles Prower also known as Tails.

-

***Forest of Emerald Hill, 5 Hours Later*******

'_Keep calm'_ His eyebrow twitched, ears folded back, as he tried desperately to keep himself from childlessly stomping through the forest on the old beaten path. Grinding his teeth, fists clenched, tail's lashing, eyes narrowed; Tails certainly looked the sight with how pissed off he currently was.

'_Stop…staring…_' A low growl echoed in his throat as he tried to ignore the Emerald gaze that bore into the back of his skull; he tried to calm himself by breathing calmly but that damned gaze would not shift and it was making his emotions reach a fever pitch. Stopping suddenly, he felt the other run into him having not expected it and his control broke; spinning round, fists clenched at his sides, teeth bared to the world as he snarled clear and loud, at the hedgehog who had a surprised look upon his face.

"WHY THE HELL… ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!" His voice was a growl as red flashed within blue orbs that locked with green, the hedgehog swallowed as he took a minute step back, wary about the sudden turn in the kits personality.

"Tails bud, calm down." White gloved hands were held up in a placating move, though like before it had no effect. Tails merely just growled again at the unfortunate mobian; whose eyes widened a little more, as a slight red tint appeared within Tails blue eyes, the iris slightly slitting as the young kits anger got the better of him.

"You have to calm down Tails. I have a reason for being careful ya know." Ears twitched and slowly moved upright; Tails narrowed his eyes, fur ruffled with his unstable emotions.

"What do you mean Sonic?" The hedgehog looked away, one hand awkwardly rubbing across the back of his head under his quills. Slowly Tails calmed, the red fading from his eyes though he was still tense waiting for Sonic's answer to his question.

"Ya don't seem to understand bud, how close you came…" The blue hedgehog grimaced, green eyes dulling a little as he thought back to the near miss 5 hours ago.

"Close?" Tails shifted his weight to his other foot, curious eyes on Sonic as he hedgehog's face shuttered; turning fully away from the now earnest gaze, that was curious about what he had to say. Walking slightly away, Sonic placed a hand upon the bark of a tree as he bowed his head, ears back.

"…by Gaia it's hard Tails. You were hurt really badly and… DAMN IT!" Tails jumped, as Sonic drew back his fist and punched straight through the bark of the tree, leaving a mini crater in the trunk. The hedgehog panted; eyes hard, as he held back his emotions.

"Sonic?" Tails was concerned now; the other seemed to be at his limit, though he had no clue why. A sigh came from the blue hedgehog as he turned back to Tails, eyes softening as they fell on the kit.

"By the great god of Chaos, I have never felt as guilty as I did then bud, I was a second too slow. My greatest gift could not even save you from that…" Sonic was shaking slightly, fisted hands clenched so hard, that his fingers would be white under the gloves. Tails moved slowly foreword, some part of him understanding while the rest of his being just want to get the other back to his cheerful personality, he was not comfortable seeing this… change, in his newest… friend.

The kit stopped as that thought passed through his minds eye.

'_Friend? Where had that come from? He really didn't think like that did he?_' A shaking hand reached up to clasp his head as the thoughts passed by.

'_No the other was no friend. He may have accepted him and be allowing the other near but that does not mean he would call the other a friend._' Shaking his head, Tails lifted his head to look Sonic, confusion within his gaze.

'_What is it about you, which draws me to you Sonic the Hedgehog?_' Sonic blinked as he locked eyes with the kit, his brow furrowed; confused with why the kit was staring at him with such a troubled expression. Pushing his own feelings and thoughts to the back of his mind he walked foreword, a gloved hand gently placed on the Tails shoulder while ignoring his flinch.

"Tails? You ok?" The kit blinked up at Sonic, before shaking his head slightly side to side. Grimacing, Tails turned away, ears folded back; Sonic blinked as the kit pulled away, his hand sliding of the others shoulder. Furrowing his brow, he let his hand drop to his side, thoughts more concerned about the flash of red that he had seen in the young ones eyes for a second when the other had lost his temper.

Tail's flickered up and down harshly, hands clenched to his sides as confusion reasserted itself as the kits thoughts turned back to the subject of before. Ears then flickered, focusing on something in the distance; blue eyes snapped upright, nose twitching as the slight scent of smoke came to him, moving over to a tree stump on its side, he leaned both arms upon it as he leaned foreword, trying to pinpoint the direction that it was coming from.

"Ya hear it as well?" Eyes slid over to the hedgehog's form, which also had moved over next to him, bright green eyes focused in the distance from which Tails had already guessed the scent had come from.

"Not so much the sounds, but the scent that they carry with them…" He trailed off and uncomfortable look passing across his face as he looked away, ears drooping a bit. Tilting his head towards the kit, Sonic fisted a hand and nudged the other on the shoulder drawing those blue eyes towards him.

"Yeh? Can't be that bad." The hedgehog gave a reassuring smile, but Tails just turned his head away; ears had laid right back as eyes unfocused something feeling like it was trying to break free.

"That scent…" His voice was hushed "It is very familiar to me, so familiar in fact that a part of me screams in fear and terror; as though whatever or whoever that scent is associated with, is more deadly and terrifying than my darkest nightmares."

It was silent, as though the words spoken by the kit had caused a hush across the whole area; Sonic's eyes had widened slightly at what he had heard, but by the time the other had finished talking he usual smile was upon his face once again.

"Hey bud, don't worry to much about it ya know? If you dwell on it too long, you'll drag yourself down. Just enjoy yourself and live life to the fullest, don't hang about on things that make you sad, life's too short so just take each day as it comes." Tails turned, ears lifting slightly as he took in what the hedgehog had spoken.

'_Could he be right?_' Sonic gave a grin and a thumbs up, eyes catching the midday light just right so it seemed as though his Emerald pupils were glowing; giving him a look of the hero that Tails was beginning to associate as part of the hedgehog's personality. The kit's eyes were wide, jaw hanging slightly as he took in the vision that Sonic now presented and some part of him, deep inside clung to that small amount of hope that was beginning to grow.

CRASH! Tails screeched as he huddled upon the floor, where he had thrown himself when the sound and blast of fiery hot air flew over them. Hands were clamped over his ears, as a terrible screeching sound filtered through his fingers into his eardrums; unnoticed tears trickled down his muzzle, as he gritted his teeth, trying to last out the piercing sound that made it seem like his skull was going to fracture into thousands of pieces.

One eye slowly opened by sure will, blood running from the corners of his mouth; as he searched slowly around until he alighted upon Sonic, who didn't look much better. One gloved hand was gripping the bark of the trunk, the other holding one side of his head over one of his ears. His head was bowed down, lips pulled back from his fangs as he determinedly glared at whatever he could see; the blue hedgehog was in a half kneeling position, with only the trunk of the tree keeping him from face planting into the floor below.

BOOM! Eyes shut again tightly, arms now crossover over his head as something caused the ground to shudder under them; then that sound seemed to increase in volume, wrenching a scream from his throat as blood erupted from his mouth, his very organs suffering under something that could not be seen or fought. Clawed hands ripped at his skull, madness seeming to be swirling just beyond the brink as the sound got higher and higher; driving his very sanity into the depths of destruction, while something laughed darkly inside.

It all seemed hopeless as Sonic watched helplessly, trapped under the same piercing pain; while Tails tore himself apart under the sound waves of one of the many enemy's he had faced before. Though the kitsune kit seemed to be effected much worse by the sound that he could have ever imagined; snarling to himself, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, he then forced himself to move and ignore the pain from his soon to rupture organs. Throwing a hand foreword, he dragged himself towards Tails, determination within his gaze; unbeknown to him, his fur darkened just slightly, as the hedgehog used an unknown power to him to aid himself in getting to the young ones side.

It seemed as though forever had gone by, since the pain had taken hold; all he now knew was agony, as his body turned against him and tried to destroy itself from he inside out. Shallow breaths were all he could take through a bloody blocked throat, as hands weakly clawed at his own fur and skin; keens and whines were heard as he tried to fight something that was not there, the madness creeping ever closer, slowly sending its tendrils to curl around his mind and draw it into darkness.

But soon it was halted, as his body was drawn up against another's, the scent and warmth driving away the demons and giving him peace; or as much peace as he could get with that sound slowly killing the two of them. Halting breaths, that tended to stick in his chest, were heard, as his head laid on the hedgehogs shoulder; curled up in Sonic's lap, he clutched to him, not fighting anymore as he tried to find comfort in any form, even one that he didn't trust or really know yet.

Sonic himself held the kit tightly in return, his own sanity was beginning to flay apart at the edges and it was visible in the dark flickering around his form; as he protectively curled around the kitsune, eyes half opened, the dark green iris's glowing with a dark intent. For if the hedgehog in this state, ever found the being or creature making the noise, the consequences would be volatile. Both found comfort in the other and a new level of understanding was reached, what sort would not be known until later, but both felt a little more at ease with the other as they held each other and kept their sanity intact.

Then the noise cut off, a deafening silence echoing throughout the forest; Shifting Tails lifted his head, ears right back as he looked around warily, tear marks clear on his face as another clear droplet fell from his nose to the forest floor. Sonic too searched around with his eyes, a sudden tiredness crashing down upon him as the mental and physical battle he had fought caught up with him. The kit also felt this and slumped in the hedgehogs hold, dried and fresh blood still dribbling down from the corners of his mouth, nose, eyes and places he had cut into himself with his claws in his attempt to shut out the noise.

Turning back to look a the hedgehog, an unspoken agreement passed between them, curling back up in the anthro's lap, Tails closed his eyes, ears drooping at the ends as they returned to their upright position. Sonic laid his head on top of the kits, his tired sigh echoing in the air as he held the young mobian just a little closer; a troubled look upon his muzzle.

And like that the two drifted off to sleep, holding on to the other in fear and comfort; for within that forest as the sun began to set, a kitsune and a hedgehog formed the first actual steps towards a true friendship that would last a lifetime.

----------- **** -----------

_End Chapter 14_


	15. Timeline and Dark Tails Forms

_**TDP timeline**_

**1991**

February 2 1991 – Knuckles is born on Echidnaopolis on Angel Island, Father Locke and Currently Unknown Mother

June 23 1991 – Sonic is Born on Christmas Island, Mother and Father currently unknown, raised by Uncle named Chuck

**1992**

**1993**

**1994**

- Rouge is born, Mother and Father currently unknown

**1995**

**1996**

**1997**

September 23 1997 – Amy Rose is born, Mother and Father currently unknown

**1998**

**1999**

November 21 – Miles Prower is born in hidden laboratory, unknown location; Mother Darlia Prower, Father currently unknown

December 14 – A Male Kitsune Anthro and Female Human escape with Miles into the wilderness and journey to Westside Usland

December 15 – Miles left at Orphanage

**2000**

January 5 – 1 year old, Miles adopted by two mobians and given the nickname Tails due to his second tail

**2001**

**2002**

**2003**

**2004**

May 8 2004 – Cream Rabbot is born, Mother Vanilla Rabbot, Father currently unknown

- Sonic is 13, breaks the sound barrier and turns blue, betrayal of his friend Ivo.

August – 5 years old, Tails is abandoned by his adoptive parents and left in the nearby forest, then Tails adoptive parents go missing, no trace found, only nightmares of blood splattered walls and screams stay with Tails

**2005**

**2006**

– Sonic 1 Takes place Sonic is 15 and he battles and fights the newly esteemed Robotnick stopping the dictator in his tracks.

November 21 – Tails discards his real name Miles Prower and takes up Tails as his actual name

**2007 **

- Cosmo is Born

November 21 – Tails turns 8 and he figures out how to fly with his tail's; he finds the Chao garden

November 23 – Robotnick arrives at Westside Island

November 26 – Miles learns how to use his Plant Manipulation ability, the first explosions are heard from the attack

November 29 – Tails comes across the fortress, Sonic arrives at Westside, Sonic is 16 years old

November 30 – Chao Garden Destroyed, finds the Green Chaos Emerald and blacks out letting Dark Tails Level 1 out for the first time and unlocking the darker parts of his personality; Sonic meets and saves Tails for the first time, Sonic uses Homing Attack

December 1 – Sonic 2 begins to take place, Tails returns to the destroyed garden, finds second Light Blue Chaos Emerald, Dark Tails shows again this time with more form and three tail's. Gets trapped in an underground cave

December 2 – Is freed from the cave, sees Sonic again; Sees the Spindash attack for the first time; Uses homing attack for the first time; Tails and Sonic work together to use the first Flying Spindash attack; has a panic attack and fall unconscious

December 3 – Has flashback/dream of where he was created and his mother; begins to trust Sonic; remakes Tornado; leaves letter and runs off; Sonic comes back and chases after him; Ecounters Stinger's for the first time; Tails looses partial control over his temper and fear giving darker side a chance to work through him. Snaps out of it when thoughts turn in destructive ways; saved by Sonic again from last Stinger; saves Sonic from Cyclone robot; Tails dies monumentally; Dark Side forces Tails back to his body again; first usage of Chaos Healing is shown

December 4 – Tails awakens, Sonic and Tails talk and come to a silent agreement to tolerate each other. Tails agrees to help Sonic find whatever he's looking for;

**2008**

**2009**

Sonic 3 and Knuckles take place?

Cream 6 years old

Amy 12 years old

Tails 9 years old

Sonic 16 years old

Knuckles 16 years old

Tails Dark levels – 2 and 3 are used most here

**2010**

Sonic Adventure 1 takes place?

Cream is 7 years old

Amy 13 years old

Tails 10 years old

Sonic 17 years old

Knuckles 17 years old

Tails Dark levels – 3 and 4 are used most here

**2011**

Sonic Adventure 2 takes place?

Cream is 8 years old

Amy 14 years old

Tails 11 years old

Sonic 18 years old

Knuckles 18 years old

Shadow is about 15 years, born 50 years ago on June 19 1906

Rouge 17 years old

Tails Dark levels – 4 and 5 are used most here

**2012**

Sonic Heroes take place?

Cream is 9 years old

Amy 15 years old

Tails 12 years old

Sonic 19 years old

Knuckles 19 years old

Shadow 16 years old

Rouge 18 years old

Tails Dark levels – 5 and 6 are used most here

**2013**

Shadow the Hedgehog takes place?

Cream is 10 years old

Amy 16 years old

Tails 13 years old

Sonic 20 years old

Knuckles 20 years old

Shadow 17 years old

Rouge 19 years old

Tails Dark levels – 6 and 7 are used most here

**2014**

Sonic the Hedgehog 2006

Silver is 14 years of age from the future, born November 07 2193, mother and father currently unknown

Blaze is 16 years of age from the future, born November 15 2192, mother and father currently unknown

Cream is 11 years old

Amy 17 years old

Tails 14 years old

Sonic 21 years old

Knuckles 21 years old

Shadow 18 years old

Rouge 20 years old

Mephiles the Dark is introduced

Blaze dies

Tails Dark levels – 7 and 8 are used most here

**2015**

Metarex Saga takes place

Cosmo is 12 years old

Silver 15 years of age

Cream is 12 years old

Amy 18 years old

Tails 15 years old

Sonic 22 years old

Knuckles 22 years old

Shadow 19 years old

Rouge 21 years old

Metarex are introduced

Cosmo Dies

Tails Dark levels – 8 and 9 are used most here

**2016**

Final Battle

Silver 16 years of age

Cream is 13 years old

Amy 19 years old

Tails 16 years old

Sonic 23 years old

Knuckles 23 years old

Shadow 20 years old

Rouge 21 years old

Tails Dark level – 9 is used most here

Tails dies but becomes reborn as Winged Nine Tail, his full Kitsune form.

-

Ok this is the first draft of the whole Timeline in 'The Darkening Stories Saga' I've got it up-to-date about Ch12 or Ch13, one of the two.

I have yet to add Ch14 but i'll get around to it sooner or later. Probably when i've got several more chapters done, then i'll add more info to it.

The later parts (Sonic 3 and beyond) all have question marks by them due to me not knowing exactly when they take place, at the moment it's only a very very rough guess and will be subject to change as more is added as i go along

-

-

_**Tails Dark Forms:**_

**Two Tailed Form - 1****st**** Dark Tails Level**

Fur colour is the same as his normal self, still has partial control over his actions but has fewer morals about hurting others. Claws are normal length except they are slightly sharper than ordinary Mobians. They can slice easily through flesh but not muscle and bone unless Dark Energy is used and to great extent. Eyes have a slight tinge of red but nothing that is noticeable to other Mobians. Has a slight smile upon his face as though he is laughing at something, if the slight smile disappears then his attacks become twice as powerful.

If Tails is unconscious when he turns to this form, he then mostly runs on instinct, this form has no mind except to destroy and kill.

_Activated:_ First time Tails finds a Chaos Emerald after the slawter of the Chao in the hidden Chao garden beside the lake. Needs 1 Chaos emerald to harness attacks otherwise fights with bare hands, claws, feet and fangs

_Dark Attacks with 1 Emerald: _

Fox Fire Thorned Whip – A whip made of his normal rose whip covered completely in fire, uses the energy of the Emerald and Tails, mostly Tails, can hold for 10 minutes. This is the only time he can combine his two main abilities together.

Extended Plant Manipulation – Can use a much more powerful attack of his plant manipulation, before he could use plants to do stuff but nothing malicious, but with the Chaos Energy he can use the plants to restrain and even attack with small plants

Fox Flare – both tails seem to turn on fire, spinning around on one foot, Tails can fire these balls of fire at his enemy or current target with precise accuracy. Can only use once with each transformation.

Fox Fire – Same as his attack in his normal form, no more powerful at all. Uses it to defend against attacks and even drive away others from him if needs be.

Chaos flare – This is an attack to blind enemies, it only lasts a short time but is very handy for a getaway or surprise attack when needed.

-

**Three Tailed Form – 2****nd**** Dark Tails Level**

Fur is a little darker, not much but enough as though his fur got wet and has not dried. Fur is slightly ruffled due to the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and his own Chaos Energy running through him. Claws are a little longer, much sharper and deadly, they can do serious damage if they grip right to another Mobian, They can slice through muscle but use a lot of effort and energy to do so. Fangs are sharper, there is small smirk upon his face in this form as before if he looses the smirk then attacks become much more powerful. Eyes are a darker blue, with a tint of red again, the white fur gains a slight chocolate tinge to it, nothing noticeable again. Has less control over his actions in this form, like another is directing yet not taking over, less morals again, still will defend friends if need be but the lines between friend and foe blur at times making it difficult to know who is the enemy.

If Tails falls unconscious, this form as slight intelligence when to retreat if it gets hurt too badly by its enemy. Still runs on instinct but in certain circumstances seems to know what you will do before you do it.

_Activated:_ When Tails found the two emeralds in the cave of the Destroyed Chao Garden. But he does not use it until near the final battle against Robotnick when he finds records of himself on the Dr's machines. Needs at least 1 Emerald to use 1st Level Attacks, but Two emeralds for more powerful and Dangerous attacks

_Dark Attacks with 2 Emeralds:_

Chaos Negative Healing – Can only use with Two Emeralds, this Chaos attack can only be used once a day due to the massive strain it puts upon his body and mind. It is to be used as a last resort if he is close to dying. It is the opposite of the normal Chaos Healing that only uses one Emerald when Tails is in his normal form.

Double Fox Fire Thorned Whip – Exactly the same as his other, except he can use two instead of one.

Chaos Flare x2 – This can blind enemy's completely, destroying their sight, basically a more powerful version of the Chaos Flare

Fox Fire Flare – it combines the tail fire with the fire attack from his hands, basically holding both hands out in front of him, one on top of the other palms facing foreword, he can fire bullets of fire that flare out in all directions. It is a spread attack so it cannot really miss, bit very accurate though

Extended Plant Manipulation x2 – With this even more powerful attack the plants almost come alive, Tails cane direct them from a distance to attack, move and even destroy buildings (if they are not to tough) using his energy and thoughts he can direct a small attack force which is normally more than enough to take down any enemy he encounters.

Dark Blades – This is more of a physical attack when Tails attacks hand to hand, the claws on his hands glow a black colour and when he attacks, they slice straight through any material and in some instances even poison the one he is attacking if they are unlucky. Only lasts a couple of minutes, but this attack is normally enough to finish the battle completely.

-

Ok these are Tails Dark Forms. I've only uploaded the first 2 out of 9 forms so far, due to not needing for my readers to know about the other forms yet.

**Dark Forms:**

Two Tailed Form - 1st Dark Tails Level (Done & Uploaded)

Three Tailed Form – 2nd Dark Tails Level (Done & Uploaded)

Four Tailed Form – 3rd Dark Tails Level (Writing)

Fifth Tailed Form – 4th Dark Tails Level

Sixth Tailed Form – 5th Dark Tails Level

Seventh Tailed Form – 6th Dark Tails Level

Eighth Tailed Form – 7th Dark Tails Level

Ninth Tailed Form – 8th Dark Tails Level (Done)

Ultimate Winged Ninth Tailed Form – 9th Dark Tails Level


	16. Chapter 15: Uncertainty

Hey finally got this chapter done, you won't believe the trouble I had in trying to get this written out; writers block is a pain when it hits. But finally got something to produce to you guys at last ^_^ Enjoy the new twist in the plot as its really beginning to build up now.

-

**Warning**: None

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_The darkened past_

**Chapter 15: **Uncertainty

Reality and Dream, which is real and which is not? Sometimes it can be hard to tell.

----------- **** -----------

Sweet sound drifted to his slumped form, nose wrinkling in the thought of awakening small hands gripped further to the pelt that he lay upon; looking for a way to block out that alluring song. But it grew much louder, causing his ears to twitch as eyelids fluttered and blue eyes were revealed; glazed blue orbs searching for something, though he didn't know what. Letting go of the pelt, he detangled the arms around him, shivering in the cold air; grimacing as dried blood pulled against swollen wounds and causing them to open once more, blood coating the already reddened fur; the original colour indistinguishable.

Moving silently, on soundless and lightweight paws; he moved away from the anthro, listening to the other mumble as they curled even more; quills rising in sudden stiffness, as senses told the anthro that he was alone once more. Drifting away, swaying in his walk; almost stumbling on his way, as trees passed in ghostly form with the sudden fog that permeated the area. Eyes searched for what brought him here, but nothing was distinguishable anymore, there wasn't anything that came as familiar to him and, with ears against his skull, he began to panic, then blue eyes cleared slightly as though wakening from whatever trance he had slipped into.

Glancing left and right with wide and clear eyes, he began to turn around, trying to find the path which he had taken; but the fog had covered everything, leaving no sign of his current passage, neither could he see the way he had come. It came to him in sickening recognition, whilst ears flattened fully against his skull and eyes widened the whites showing; he was completely and utterly lost, if the fog was not coating everything he would know the position he now stood within the forest; but with the dizzying white-grey colouring all around him it was confounding his senses and making him horribly afraid and confused. Though inside a deep anger had awoken, something inside did not like being toyed around like a puppet and was gathering its strength, for when it was truly going to be needed.

"Miiiiiiilllllleeeessss…" Ears twitched as blue orbs cast about desperately for the origin of the voice, which seemed to drift towards his position as mayhap carried by the breeze, though to be precise there was no wind to bring the sound towards his form. His mouth moved to call out to the other, or perhaps to plead for a way out, but nothing emerged; only a rasp, that had him gagging, both hands holding his throat in agony, as liquid fire seemed to scorch the very muscle which his voice relied upon. Eyes were squeezed shut, silent tears of clear moisture tracking down furred cheeks shifting the red in the fur and letting the golden colour shift through, which then began to glow as though enhanced with its own light.

Lids fluttered, eyelashes brushing his cheeks with gentle touches, as blue eyes opened to the shadowed world around, still lost to where he had come to; straightening, ears flat upon his skull, he suddenly saw something flicker within the grey-whiteness and was transfixed all wounds and pain forgotten, as another light then flashed into existence, revealing a figure that flickered as though pasted from an old movie reel. A silent gasp escaped his throat, causing more pain to well up and tears to fall as one hand rubbed soothingly over the abused area.

Blue eyes though, were still fixated on the black and white figure, which turned out to be a female fox, as she turned in his direction and blazing dark green eyes locked with his own; a shocked gasp escaped her lips, echoing as though bouncing across a chasm that was further than the eye could see. He saw her head shift side to side, horrified eyes upon his own blue orbs in denial and it was then he realised, she was shaking her head in the common form of no; as though faced with something she would rather had been forgotten.

Confused, feeling completely lost and alone; he moved in her direction, his other hand lifting as though to reach for her form. But as soon as he came even a step towards her, the female stumbled backwards, arms waving no as her head moved much quicker; to his ears came the word '_don't_' as though it came from a distance, when it was clear she had shouted it with all her force. '_Why__?_' came soundless from his mouth, he made sure not to use his voice this time; yet the other seemed to hear what he said and a pained look flashed across her face as she glanced away, ears flickering with indecision.

'_Can not tell__…_' He blinked at that, confused by her reaction; head tilted to the side '_forbidden truth_' brows furrowed as he tried to understand what she had said, but nothing made sense; none of the pieces he had were fitting together, there were too many holes within all this mess to draw a clear picture.

"Tails!" He looked back, the echo drifting to him, but it was not strong enough to keep his attention as he looked upon the other once again. '_Who are you__?_' She looked distressed, one fingerless gloved hand coming up to rub her forehead as she turned partly away; a single bag of hair falling over her right eye, clearly not held back by the band in her hair like the rest of her locks. '_Can not tell__…_'

"Tails! Where are you?!" Ears flickered backwards, as that distressed voice came closer and closer to where he stood; something familiar was pulling at him but the female still had him transfixed. '_You must leave__!_' Something had changed in that instance, distant eyes fixed upon her once again, startled by the terror within her voice and a cry of disbelief and horror came from him, not noticing the pain did not affect him any longer. Her form was flickering like an old TV reception, parts blinking out and then coming back while others faded and returned; around them a buzzing had started up and he felt as though something was dragging him under.

'_It's not…not…_' Her eyes instantly caught his again and complete and utter horror overtook her; one hand stretched out in his direction, a pleading look within her bright eyes as she mouthed something before her form completely disappeared. '_RUN__!_'

"Tails! Where the hell are you?! Answer me!" He stumbled backwards, shocked at her sudden disappearance; then as he looked around himself he realised the whole area was now pitch black, nothing distinguishable at all. Swallowing down his terror he began to run in any direction he could, wanting out of this nightmare that his mind was now interpreting; slowly what came to him was the sound of clinking chains, as they shifted across the ground, he then felt something restrict around his airway and his lower body went flying out from under him, breath escaping his mouth in a 'whoosh' as he lay upon the ground.

Weight came upon his wrists and ankles, white glowing chains tangled around his form, a collar tight enough to burse, digging into his flesh and letting blood run free; with a jerk he was lifted into the air, arms stretched up above him, chocked breaths and cries now coming from him as he gave up hiding his terror. But he had no clue to the depth of his agony, thin portions of metal slammed into his back; liquid crimson spraying into the air as they dug deep into the very neural points of his being. They attached to every area of the body, but the one that finally broke him down was the one that went into the base of his skull; it pierced the skin and he could not hold it back any longer, a scream of pure and utter terror escaped his throat whilst blood ran in rivets down his jaw, eyes wide enough to show the whites.

"Tails! Hang on bud I'm coming for ya!" It was the voice of the hedgehog that finally managed to drag him out of the hell that his mind had taken him, eyes flickered and slid open halfway, pain radiating from every pore of his body; ears were limp as his body shook, not only from the pain which was much, much worse upon his back, but also from, the strain of hanging from his wrists, toes only just scraping the ground. Lifting his gaze, the kit was confused as he found he could not really move, his arms may have been restrained but he should have still been able to at least shift in place; but his body was limp, not acknowledging his mental commands.

Eyes cast about, fear still coursing through his veins; what was reality and what was the dream? Nothing made sense and it was causing him distress, the more questions he gained. A sudden cry caught his attention from his panicking thoughts, looking as best he could he was surprised to see a sheet of glass in front of him, acting as a mirror to the outside of this unknowing place; but what really got to him was the sight of Sonic, who looked even worse than before.

Blood coated the right side of his muzzle, a gash above his left eye that was near enough to almost have damaged or even distorted the cornea of the eye, one ear was ripped as though something had caught it just a second too late; the hedgehogs muzzle was pulled back in a feral snarl, fangs visible as he crouched clearly ready to suddenly attack once again, his left hand was clenched over his chest as light filtered though his gloved fingers and Tails suddenly got the feeling that the hedgehog has something of immense power that he had found…

"Damn you!!" A snarl of pure and utter loathing flittered across Sonic's face as laughter sounded out into the air, the haughty and mocking tone clearly found no threat in the anthro's threatening vintage, or even of the quills that were rigid and where they usually hung down his back, the ends were bending upwards with the base of the quills completely flared out to make him look much larger than his actual stature.

"I would not do that hedgehog. One wrong move and your little 'friend' will suffer the consequences and I don't think you want that on your conscience as well my friend." Sonic's eyes narrowed, the green depths glowing with a strange light as though powered by some other substance.

"Don't you dare call me friend! The man I knew is dead thanks to you!! Murderer…" That last word was quiet, yet the effect was instantaneous; the voice went quiet, and the anthro sneered, yes sneered at someone that the kit could not see from his prone position.

"Would that not be you, who are the murderer hedgehog? After all, I would not be here if not for '**you**'." Everything went quiet once more and not even the natural wildlife sound could be heard in the distance. Poor Tails was so confused, too many things had happened and now it was overloading him; his eyes dropped shut and he retreated from the world around him, falling in a half-sleep state to conserve himself.

'_What is going on?_'

----------- **** -----------

_End Chapter 15_


	17. Chapter 16: Faith

Well finally I bet your all saying, the chapter is done. I've got no excuse, with only one thing, I had a massive writers block, plus my writing has slowed down somewhat, I'm sort of focused on different genres at the mo (_Assassin's Creed Ezio/Leonardo for one)_, I am such a dork… Go and enjoy.

**Warning**: Descriptive accounts of injuries.

Summery: A recount of how Tail's met Sonic but with many darker themes, for surviving in a world that hates you it is only the beginning for a lot of darker intentions… This will be a darker than normal fic Pairings later, Warnings on each chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

___The darkened past_

**Chapter 16**: Faith

_What is life? I truly wonder, for I wonder, is it worth giving your own for another…_

Lips were pulled off sharp fangs, as green eyes narrowed even further at the monster, who was sitting quite some distance from the ground within the hovercraft, this was the one human who had already tried to kill him many times before; gloved hands were clasped in-front of the human, the red overcoat with golden buttons a painful reminder to him, while black eyes watched through modified goggles on his face. Shifting his right leg back, he tightened the muscles of both calves, the item of power the hedgehog had wanted to keep for emergences, ready for use within a gloved palm, one clench of a fist and he would have a boost to take down the man before him.

"Where…is…he?" Sonic's voice had taken a deadly overtone, red bleeding into the iris, as fangs seemed to lengthen and an enraged snarl transformed his face. Once white gloves, fell from his hands, as the last stitching that had been keeping them on, finally gave way; a sneer made way upon the human's face, as he sat back, a triumphant air around him.

"Your little two tailed freak? Oh he's safe; I have plans for the child that I'm sorry to say, doesn't include you. Such a pity for..."

"Like hell you will Robotnick!" With that the hedgehog shot foreword, his hand clenched and the item within his hand seemed to 'melt'; veins of blood, gained a golden tinge as power infused into his very nature, though Sonic ignored the pain, and his body was suddenly infused with a bright golden aura.

"You dare HEDGEHOG? Attack!" But the words were already too slow, the minute minutes it took for Robotnick to command his forces, the empowered hedgehog had already crashed through a third of the metal monsters. Within this form, his 'quills' were so full of charged energy, with the edges sharpened to a degree, that Sonic would slice through bone like a knife through butter; and it was currently well proven, with the machines falling left, right and centre, as though no challenge to the hyper anthro, who spin-dashed through another section of the masses, decimating them like their fallen comrades.

Now unlike what most people (_meaning the humans and anthros who lived upon the various states and islands_) thought, the metal 'people' were not just made up of nuts and bolts and bits of metal stuck together; they were in-fact, lost citizens of cities and towns, who had creatures of all ages go missing from suspicious circumstances. The 'souls' of the people were still alive, though their bodies may have been changed, and commands forced upon their unwilling 'corpses' (_due to being given the notice of dead, if not found after a year or so_); survival instinct, still ran rampant throughout the bodies of the machines and had created a new code within them all, (_which Robotnick had no notion about of course; even his own, supposedly loyal, subjects with hundreds of commands to keep them as his servants, had to find some way of rebelling against their 'master', it's just the done thing really_).

Basically the command went a bit like this, 'to run and hall ass as quick as possible in view of a threat, which takes out more than 50% of all current forces', or in short term speech, 'I'm not paid enough, an I'm out of here, before I get my ass kicked' and so less than 40%, that was left of the humans' forces turned tail and ran like the devil was on their heals, ignoring the threats and curses their human master shouted, as their most primary program kicked in.

Landing, the currently boosted hedgehog placed his hands on hips and gave an almighty god-given-grin, with humour running rampant through his charged body in exchange for the anger, from which fury still ran deep within the mind of one so determined as he. Tilting his head, flared quills rattling with the movement, he snickered at the red-faced human male on his hovercraft, finding enjoyment at seeing the oppressors forces running from him; clearly having been programmed to run from his devastating attacks by fellow bots, from the last time he crashed the mad-mans plans.

"Heh! Seems yer forces don' want to fight botnick. So why not give up Tails before I make ya? Don' want to make this harder on yourself now do we…?" The human was seething; you could clearly see it, with how his whole face was now a current colour between purple and red; teeth audibly ground between clenched teeth as the goggles seemed to flash in anger and hate for his nemeses. Finally seeming to decide on something, clenched hands relaxed their hold on the flight controls, flexing as though something had been decided; grinning in an unsettling way, and making Sonic's fur stand on end, he gave a chuckle as though something amusing came to him.

"Oh you want the freak do you? Well, why don't I just 'give' him to you, hmm?" Green eyes narrowed, as his head tilted, ears pricked in suspicion to the switch around of the mans current temperament; never in all the time he had known the other, after the turning, had the human been gracious, hell even his nice persona had been possessive over what had been thought as his and didn't like to share, thus the suspicion over what that cunning mind had planned…though, some part of him, wished to go back to the days when the evil-scientist had been a kind man, who only wanted the betterment of life, and to see all beings live without fear, together, in a land of peace; but…no, he had to forget about it, it would never be possible, he had to stop imagining a world that would never come to be.

Giving himself a slight shake, though not noticeable to the other, he moved a step forewords, a frown sliding upon his features once more, while clawed hands fisted at his side; narrowing his eyes, ears flickered backwards, hearing the near dis-placement of energy as air shifted to make way for a item to take its place, tensing, he through himself to the side, all the while turning around. While shifting in the air, his dilated pupils caught the flicker of holographic-merging technology that had only been in the testing stages when he last saw it, this was a purely upgraded version, it was able to use the environment to its advantage, shifting to any surface with a chameleon surface to blend with the current surroundings, to confuse and even decapitate its prey; an ingenious contraption, that was very deadly with the machine that clearly was in possession of the program. Landing, he tensed, teeth gritted in annoyance at another obstacle that was getting in the way of finding the fox that had become his own charge.

"So how do you like my new pet? An ingenious creation that uses the very fabric of nature to its advantage, quite the surprise don't you think, my hedgehog foe?" Dodging another attack from the 'still' invisible enemy, the hedgehog, with his back to the scientist, began mouthing off the words as the other spoke them, clearly mocking the man in his own brand of irritation to the monster and man. Another shimmer showed were the creature was, clearly coming into focus for only a second before reorienting itself to its surroundings once more.

"Yeh… Quite, impressive botnick. Say, you seem to have all this time on yer hands, why not make something that's useful for once, aye? The same old, same old gets boring after a while, can't ya make something interesting and new?" Flipping, he eyes narrowed again as the 'force field', for that's what it had to be, shimmered once more, before the displacement of air signified another attack, shredding the ground once again, leaving another furrow, as though something was slicing along the ground where he had just stood.

"How dare you! Destroy him my faithful machine. Teach that hedgehog some manners!" Sliding across the ground where he landed, the anthro shifted his balance, bringing one foot foreword, he pressed his hands upon the ground, one slightly back while the other balanced himself foreword, dipping his head down, Sonic shut his eyes, gathering his strength; truthfully the hedgehog was sore, tired, and just wanted to rest, he had not really stopped moving since he had met the young one and it was taking its toll upon his body, the injuries had no time to heal, and blood-loss also was becoming a problem, making it hard to see at times when black spots flicked over his vision or even blocked his sight completely, it was usually only for a few seconds, yet that's would be all it would take for the enemy to kill him.

Breathing deeply, Sonic opened his eyes once more, gaze steadfast on the last place he saw flicker, gathering himself, the hedgehog gripped the power inside him, forcing more energy though his body, making the gold glow which had been dimming, to flare once more, giving the hedgehog another berserker rush; the displacement happened again, in exactly the place the anthro had his eyes set upon; narrowing his brow, Sonic shot foreword, pushing all his might into an all outrun towards the target, ignoring the cackling of the human, who watched with amusement and glee, in the thought of the hedgehogs demise.

Pushing himself upwards, torso stretching backwards, he through himself forewords, toned body falling into the familiar rolled up sensation of his hedgehog body, rocketing towards the invisible machine, he crashed into the front of the metal being, his razor-sharp spines scraping against the sheets of metal creating a high-pitched sound that caused Robotnick to clasp his hand over his ears to save his hearing from the horrid sound. Still went Sonic, who's spinning body began to have some effect against the other, the shimmering began to flicker, metal plates began to show in increments, alluding to a 'big' machine.

Then *smash* glass went flying as the hedgehogs body flipped over the machine, the camouflaged system clearly broken by something inside the part Sonic had destroyed; landing, breathing heavily from the effort he had to put in to keep his berserker form, the hedgehog took in the machine that had been revealed. Four massive wheels made up the base, they took the weight of the machine and also gave it a good grip when it moved foreword at high speed, it was built up in an upright pod like shape, in which the 'glass' had been broken from where his body had impacted it; the front, just where Sonic had missed when he had hit the machine, thank his luck, was a drill part, it was long and deadly, clearly enough to reach down to the floor and rent apart the ground in an effort to decapitate him, as was shown from previous attempts. Lastly the anthro saw who he had been searching for, hooked up to the machine, and a clear sign of the devilry Sonic had heard of but not seen, was the power-pack of the machine, Tails hung there from chains, wires connected up from his body to the machine, while pink liquid ran down the sides of the broken screen. Breathing in a choked breath, the hedgehog gritted his teeth in anger, as he snarled at the man who just grinned in return, after all, was revenge not sweet, when pain was involved for the propitiator?

"So what do you think now Hedgehog, my old adversary? Quite ingenious do you not think, using the life-energy of a living being to power the machine, and the best part…you have to kill your little friend to stop the machine. So, not so different eh? Well, try to defeat my machine creation hedgehog, and we shall see…" Laughing at the angered panic that flitted across the anthro's face, the man sat back, hands clasped in-front of him in relaxation, confident that the hedgehog was now trapped, with no way to turn, for, if he wanted to win, the Kitsune kit would have to die, but too lose would mean the kit would survive but still be prisoner, it was a choice with no good ends.

But unbeknown to the two of them, eyelids flickered, as the kit began to regain full consciousness' once more, within his pouch, the emeralds began to glow, reacting to his fury and hatred towards the human, and adults in general, never before had he hated like this, and with it streaming through his veins, the emeralds began to react, adding their power to an already unstable mind and overloading it. Flames began to wrap around his body, shifting within the chains, hands curling around knees, face hidden within his knees, teeth gritted in pain as power built and built; within lids flicked open, as a shadowed face turned towards him red eyes gleaming; a curl of a lip signified the others enjoyment as 'seemingly' many tail's flicked around, eyes half lidded, as a hand reached foreword sharp and long nails grazing his face as those poisonous lips spoke to him.

:_Let go…_: Panic infused him, screaming inwardly and out his grip on the power slipped and it exploded, sending a blast in all directions, sending both the human and hedgehog flying along with many pieces of metal, clearly having destroyed the machine with the force of the blast.

Sonic coughed, pushing himself upright with slightly shaking arms he shook his head, trying to dislodge some of the dizziness of rolling over and over had caused him, huffing in exasperation he got up onto his feet, nose wrinkling at the state of his shoes, clearly wreaked, before his eyes widened and his head snapped in the direction he had come from.

'_Drat! That came from the machine? The hell… TAILS!_' He suddenly moved, his form there then not, it took him a mere few seconds to reach the place the robot had been and shock suddenly rooted him in place, raising a hand up, he rubbed the back of his neck, an eyebrow quirked as he surveyed at what looked like a fireball hovering in the sky, though flickers of the kit could be seen.

'_Man buddy, more and more surprises are coming from you, though I'm a little worried encase ya can't control this one yanno._'

-_?_- He blinked, Sonic shook his head at the funny feeling that had coursed through him, instead he focused on trying to reach the Kitsune who looked unconscious in the centre of the fire; though the human then appeared, a toothy grin upon his face as though finally confirming a theory of his, and the hedgehog didn't like it, lips shifted backwards, tips of fangs could be seen, as hands fisted, falling into a runners position, he gave a dark smirk as he shot foreword and curling into a ball, he smacked into the hovercraft the other was in, sending it flying into a few trees and causing the hairless scalp to bleed.

-_!happyworriedhope_-

"Curse you hedgehog, I'll get you back for this, I swear! Curse you damned anthro…" Manipulating his craft, the man hovered high up within the air while pressing a button on his craft, a high pitched sound blaring from his machine and causing the hedgehog to clasp his hands over his ears, one eye clenched shut. So this had been the sound that the two of them had heard, though not as loud it still caused a piecing pain to course through his head and feel like his brain was going to ram its way out of his head. Tilting his gaze, he was elated to see Tails was on the floor now instead of the fireball, clearly the sound, though piercing, had been able to knock the kit out of his protective shell and back to consciousness.

Glancing back at the human, Sonic made a decision, turning on his heel, he ran foreword and scooped his friend into his arms; not even bothering to taunt the man like he was want to, instead the hedgehog showed that he had some sort of priority in his head, dashing into the trees, he went as fast as he thought Tails could handle and moved through the growth in desperation for a place to hide. All that was on his mind was to get to a safe place and perhaps bandage their wounds, for the both of them had too many to be safe; the kit especially, all the trauma he had gone through lately wasn't healthy, and he knew that the two of them were close to collapse.

Spying a suitable place, he moved inside, the mossy undergrowth provided a soft place for him to place his feet as he moved near to one of the walls, shifting the Kitsune, he set him down against the wall; settling back upon his heels, the anthro just gazed at the child, saddened green orbs surveying the exhausted and injured figure as the other shifted, a small sound of pain falling from grimacing lips. Reaching foreword, he ran a hand through the child's bags, his palm resting upon the top of that golden head; sighing silently, he leaned foreword and gave a small kiss upon the brow of the other, a promise forming within his mind.

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

Lying within the cave, leaning against one of the walls, the Kitsune pup curled within his lap, Sonic thought back to the battle and the thoughts that passed through his mind; closing his eyes, the hedgehog leaned his head back, shaking the thoughts that still plagued him now, even after the other had flew away after the battle. Breathing out as he began to drift, taking comfort in the warm body on his, the hedgehog finally let go of the hope inside his chest; for the truth he had pushed away finally set in, curling around that notion that there was no going back, that the man who once was his mentor and friend…was lost forever, to the fields of time, and thus was gone for good, in pain and sorrow.

But deep inside, in the depths of his soul, a flicker still burned, a faint hope that would smoulder in the centre of his heart, until all lights faded and a life was lost.

(end chapter)

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

A.n. Well first, finally the Emerald Hill Zone has finally ended, the next few chapters they will be heading into the Chemical Plant Zone after going through a town or so, they need it. Anyhow, I hope I didn't make you all wait too long, this was quite difficult, I wanted to get the build-up of there relationship between the two anthro's just right, along with the pieces of Robotnick and Sonic's past in the story and I think I succeeded, tell me how it looks?

Oh… I don't think I've done this before, I think I forgot, anyhow here's the different speech patterns from different characters I've brought into the story so far:

(_Speech_) – Other half of Tails, his mind cracked when he was young and left a stronger, more resilient side of himself. This personality is very proud and gets disgusted when Tails shows any kind of weakness, thus tried to bait him by throwing insults and hated words his way, though all he is trying to do is help the other, his attitude does leave something to be desired.

First time heard was in Ch 12, description: Two bared paw's came into view, the blackness of the fur contrasting with the chocolate tones of the end's of the two tail's that flickered behind the unknown being, chocolate coloured fur also encased their stomach, chest and muzzle, while blood red eyes glinted with dark satisfaction, his voice was distinctly male, though it had that quality of not being fully formed. As though a child was still developing towards their teenage years…

"Speech" to __Speech__ - The protector of Tails, this figure is largely unknown, first heard in Ch 12, there is no clue to what he looks like, for only a dark shadow has been seen of his form, there is speculation from the Other half of Tails that this figure may be the father or relative of the kit who passed away or was killed, who thus stays around to protect the child in a way to loose the guilt that plagues him, though it is speculation at most.

:_Speech_: - This speaker is unknown, only that Tails fears them after seeing and feeling them twice, this dark figure plagues him with his emotions, turning them against him and in some instances having hurt the once around him by using his body as its own marionette. To Tails the times he has 'turned' has left a 'so-called' bad taste in his mouth, he alludes that maybe the Dark Figure is the cause of this, but how and why is still a mystery.

Truly there is not much known about this dark furred creature, only that Tails has an instinct to fight against the possession against this 'dark figure' as he feels that something 'dangerous' will happen if this being ever gains control completely.

First Heard and felt in Ch 8, 1st Description: Slitted black pupils with dark blue almost black eyes, a shadowed form

2nd Description: Red eyes gleaming; a curl of a lip signified the others enjoyment as 'seemingly' many tail's flicked around, eyes half lidded, as a hand reached foreword sharp and long nails and a shadowed form

Boss: This is the 'Drill Eggman' boss, except I changed it to be much bigger, meaner and have a power-pack of a living being, this makes it a lot more tougher for his enemy's to fight as they have to find a way to save the one inside the machine without the robot draining all their energy.


	18. Chapter 17: Relief

**The Darkened Past**

_Chapter 17: Relief_

By Shade Shadow

_What is this feeling? I do not understand. _

_It is like my chest is burning, yet there is no fire… _

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

It was the softness that first caught his attention, curling around and over him, cocooning his body within its protective embrace. Next was the scent, of air so fresh and the well earned sweat of a good workout. But the last caused him to wrinkle his nose, for the sickly smell of iron and copper enveloped sensitive senses, causing a sneeze to jerk him awake and also disturb the other holding him.

A groan in a flattened ear clearly told the young kit not all was as well as it seemed. Bright blue eyes turned to look at the hedgehog that had captured his form, and grimaced at what passed his gaze. A pained curl of that muzzle was the most noticeable, for when had there not been such an expressive emotion upon those features until this moment? It seemed wrong. Such a thing should not be. For the hedgehog Sonic seemed like the wind he rode, free and fleeting like the air within the sky.

Blue eyes surveyed the wreck of the other more closely. One ear was torn, the cartilage having been ripped out. Like some being decided that it would do well to eat from the ear first and ripped a chunk in seeming enjoyment. Though from the burnt edges, it was clear that it had been shot at by some foe, probably when he himself had been taken in his 'dreaming' state.

The fur, of the usually blue male, was died near black from blood, splattered across his body like some monstrous painting from a lunatic. Streaks lay upon the floor, showing just where he had stepped. For when the male had finally brought them to safety and rest, a trail showed just where the anthro had been, almost mocking where it lay.

Other injuries were not as easily spotted, for the fur and quills were matted down together, creating a boundary and moist wall against further inspection. Ears half lay down, the ends curled downwards in instinctive reaction to the kits current feeling of anger and pain at himself and what the other had gone through to save him. Why? Why should the other have to put up with this and not want anything? It went against everything that Tails had learned about the population of people within the town. Nothing was free; everything had a price…yet. This hedgehog, with his bright smile and soft eyes, saved his life, and asked nothing in return.

Squirming out of the grip that the blue male had on the kitsunes form, the light brown male finally stood in front of the sleeping one, determined to not be a burden any longer. For even if the other was only playing the young one about, the two-tailed-fox would pay the other back by shifting his own weight in this seeming friendship that Sonic had begun.

'_Now were is it? I can smell it and it seems close_.' Tilting his head, the youngling walked towards the back of the cavern. Bright eyes searching through the darkness with unerring clarity. For the kit, unlike other anthro's had a special ability, he was granted the ability to see perfectly in the dark.

It was with this 'power' that the foxling soon came across the thing he sort. There, in front of him, was a hot-spring. Water trickled out of the rocks at the back of cavern in a mini waterfall, letting gentle streams fall into the curve and fill up into the back of the cave. And, when Tails crouched down at the edge and looked carefully, he could see many little holes at the sides and bottom of the natural bowl of rock. This let out the water, keeping it clean and continually flowing, creating a perfect bath for both himself and Sonic, who, as the kitsune pup could hear, was finally beginning to awaken.

"Tails?" It was more of a groan that came out of the hedgehog's throat, but the child heard it clearly. Moving quickly, the young one soon came into the front of the cavern once more, reassuring the other that he hadn't run away again.

"Where'd ya go kid?" At seeing the child was safe, Sonic relaxed his body, tense and sore muscles settling against the rock once more.

"Looking around. I found a spring at the back that you could use though…" Hearing that the hedgehog perked up, an eager look appearing on tired features; clearly the thought of a bath excited the other. '_huh…how strange the hedgehog is_'

"Ya kidding? Let's go Tails!" A small smile twitched at the corner of the younglings lips, unnoticed by the blue-eyed one, but a telling sign of how the hedgehog was now beginning to become an important part of the kitsune. Moving foreword, the kit slung one of the hedgehog's arms around his shoulder, letting the male lean on him. Helping Sonic's careful and evidentially painful way to the spring at the back.

Seeing it, Sonic whistled in appreciation, shifting so much that the youngling had to hold the other up instead of just helping. For the other was almost wriggling in place to get in the spring. Stepping over and into the water, both suddenly made sounds of appreciation and delight at the feel of the water.

For Tails it was unlike anything he ever remembered. The warmth that was curling up through him suddenly relaxed his muscles and softened his flesh. Almost caring in its embrace and he didn't like it, fur stood on end as the kit scrabbled to get out of the water, panicking at the feel and not liking the way the heat made his walls almost come crashing down.

Two arms stopping his flight though. Crying out in distress at the restriction and fighting the comforting embrace, the other slowly but surely got the thrashing kitsune back into the heat and water, curling Tails into his chest and settling the other on his lap under the water.

"Lemmy go, lemmy go. Pleas' pleas' pleas'?" It was a whine that echoed out of the youngling's chest, as he panted and body slowed. Tiring far too quickly to the others ministration. Curling into that caring body, as gloved hands stroked down fluffed fur and tense muscles.

"Shhhhh Tails. I've got ya," Shuddering, blue eyes shut tighter, not wanting the sudden burning in his eyes to be released. Once was enough and he didn't want to embarrass himself any more by crying again. Though it was hard with the hedgehog being so…so caring like this. It was driving his mind and self to distraction. He didn't know what to do with this kind of attention! No one cared; no one liked one such as him! So why? Why? Why?

"Why? Why do I care? Cause ya worth it little guy."

"I'm not…" A hand gripped his chin and lifted his face, but he only clenched his eyes shut even more, though he had finally stopped struggling.

"Look at me." Tails tried to pull back, fangs gnawing at his lip, but the other would not let him go.

"Look. At. Me. Tails." It seemed that Sonic had finally reached a point that he wasn't going to take any more evasions, so Tails finally relented.

He opened his eyes to meet with sad but serious green.

"Look kid, I may not be the smartest. Or the most important. Or even the best there is. But I do know one thing. A little guy like you, who fights for those he protects. Gives his heart to those who he loves, and embraces that which most turn from in fear, that is worth something. Those who can't see what a bright and reasonable, but protective and reliable person you are, they are stupid. I'm happy to have met you Tails. It may have been hard, and is still going to be a long journey ahead. But it's worth every step that we take. I see you as a friend, a comrade in battle. So don't you put yourself down like that again. You are worth it Tails. You're worth it all."

With that, Tails finally couldn't stop the tears that had gathered from falling. This was no quiet cry, which most people used to hide their tears. This was a howling, snot filled cry that gave release to those wounds of the soul. It wasn't dignified, nor was it pleasant. Yet those strong arms of the hedgehog held him through it all. Weathering the storm that had grown for years, waiting for the right moment to finally let go.

But both knew this wouldn't make them any closer than before, for the kitsune may trust slightly more and the hedgehog might be more protective and caring. But it was still a very long road to go.

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

_Sonic's pov _

"Ya know? I'm totally terrified of water." Tails blinked tired eyes, rubbing one arm against the stinging gritty feeling within them, just wanting to sleep after the crying session he just had.

"Hm?" The kitsune pup looked up, arm wiping across his face to clear the snotty, saliva, mess on his face with the spring water they were still sitting in. A face of disgust watched the motion, before the blue male tore off one of his gloves that had been cleaned in the water and used that to clean the child's face, while earning a bewildered look on the younglings face.

It made him sad to see such incomprehension on a pup's face; Tails should have been wriggling to get away with a horrified look on his face for the 'babying' that the hedgehog had just given. Instead all he got was a blank look of confusion instead.

"Yeh, can't stand it. Yet I love springs and baths. Weird huh?" The kitsune just blinked at him with eerie blankness, blue eyes empty. Then shaking his head, the youngling ducked out of the arms surrounding him and swam underwater to the other side. Clearly going for the various plants and moss growing at the side, all glowing with a rainbow of colours and making the place almost look magical. It took his breath away and green eyes to stare in wonder…yet even a most beautiful place like this, had no effect on the young one. All he looked for were the practicals, like the medical herbs, or bathing plants for temporary shampoo, soap and edible ones to fill their growling stomachs.

"Kid?" Blue eyes looked back, suspicion filling them once more. Though the hardness had eased. The glacier eyes were not so sharp anymore, not as cutting and accusing at they had been. And even though the child still flinched away from touch, ran from confrontation and had a nasty temper, it was the closest person Sonic had ever felt to. For here was a being that he could relate to, in both experience and events past.

"Ya ok? Didn't want to embarrass ya with the session ya just had. But I'm a little concerned." The hedgehog felt a part of him relax as the suspicion eased a thoughtful look upon those surprisingly open features. Ears were currently relaxed; the tips hanging slightly downwards, giving the kit a very cute look.

Sonic couldn't understand why the people had treated the child like he had a plague and they had to beat it out. It had horrified and angered him greatly…for it reminded the anthro all too much of how people had laughed and picked on him for the change in the colour of his fur. Though certainly Sonic had been grateful for the gift of speed, the youngling hadn't had that choice; he had been beaten again and again, until finally all trust in everyone had been torn to pieces.

Hands flexed, making the hedgehog wince a little at seeing the sharp and clearly dangerous nails flash in the gentle light. The black specks of **something** under the nails, clearly defining them as the threat to those who would go after the child. Even his feet were the same, flexing with the body's movement, curling in to keep balance with the slight swaying of Tails body.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to be concerned over. So don't worry yourself." Blue met calm green again and the hedgehog nodded, letting the subject go for now. Looking down at his own hands, Sonic groaned at the sight of one hand completely covered, though with slight rips and tears in the material and the other partly missing, part of it having been used as a cloth to wipe Tails face.

"Damn…I'm gonna need a new pair."

_xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

_End Chapter_

___xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx-xatailsstoryx_

A/N: Just a sort of resting period between the two, this gives you chance to see what is going on in both their heads and actually see what Sonic is truly thinking about. Next will be the beginning to the Chemical Plant Zone.

5 Pages in word

11847 Words

Times New Roman Font

Size 12 Font


End file.
